Burning Bridges
by Emma Winslow
Summary: Hermione is in Slytherin. Harry is in Gryffindor. Can they overcome the barriers of prejudice and blood supremacy? And soon the biggest betrayal of all comes along. Can Harry cope or will their relationship burn? Sequel will be made. H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

**I will have a trailer for this so... yep. General idea from Alli6. It's not very cannon to be quite honest. Enjoy!**

Harry and Hermione got off the Hogwarts Express and entered the carriages which would lead them to the castle of Hogwarts, where they would officially begin their Fourth Year as one Gryffindor and one Slytherin. On that faithful night just three years ago they'd been sorted into their houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two remembered it quite clear, the memory vivid.

"_Hermione Granger!" Gryffindor Head of House Professor McGonagall had called out once the First Years had entered the elegant Great Hall, all very anxious and excited._

_This particular frizzy brown haired, large front toothed, extremely bossy girl moved forward, her hands trembling slightly and her legs feeling like Jell-O. Why, oh, why did she have to be the first person called up? She sat on the designated stool in front of hundreds of students and Professor McGonagall placed the ratty looking hat upon her head._

"_SLYTHERIN!" the hat announced loudly._

_Hermione smiled and slid off the stool, heading towards Slytherin table. Harry Potter, the boy she'd first met on the train and had instantly come to like, was soon called up. She crossed her fingers he'd get Slytherin._

"_GRYFFINDOR!" the hat again yelled out. Cheers of happiness echoed around the large hall and Harry walked over to the table where he was clapped on the back and congratulated. He looked over at the Slytherin table, to see that girl he'd first met and knew he'd want to be her friend. She smiled sadly and he put on a smile to make her happier. It didn't exactly work. He turned to face the red haired boy whom he'd also met on the train and had become quite acquainted with. The boy flipped his head around and glanced at the girl. He was a bit disgusted. A Slytherin? He didn't think there'd be any friendship there. Harry had different thoughts though._

"Hermione, why is it, you think, you were placed in Slytherin?" Harry asked suddenly.

Hermione looked away from the text book she'd been reading and glanced up into his brilliant green eyes. She'd always found them intriguing. A strand of his jet black was falling into his eyes, since his hair was usually very untamable, so without thinking she reached over and brushed it out of the way. Her fingertips sizzled a bit where she'd made contact with his skin, but not in a bad way. She pulled away.

"I've already told you, Harry," she replied, "I don't exactly know why it chose Slytherin. Maybe it's because my family is Pureblood. I wouldn't know."

Harry took off his round spectacles and wiped them on his jumper, then looked at her again.

"I wish you'd been in Gryffindor," he admitted.

Hermione looked off to the left. "Mother and father wouldn't have approved."

Harry nodded and didn't speak. He knew all too well that Hermione's family was a very pretentious Pureblood one, all sorted into Slytherin and were of high status in the wizard world.

"Well, the World Cup was fun, don't you think?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject. She pleaded with her chocolate brown eyes for him to understand. He did.

"Yeah, well, the match was," Harry replied bitterly. He'd been accused of casting a Dark Mark at the Cup camp site when he'd been found at the scene. He hadn't done it of course but then they found that house elf... Winky, was it? She had his wand and then the blame fell onto her, which led to Barty Crouch, Minister of Magic, firing her. Hermione was in a rage about it and started talking about some _spew _thing…

"Poor Winky, she'd done nothing wrong," Hermione said quietly her eyes flashing. The carriages halted and they stepped out, walking into the castle. Ronald Weasley joined them, making sure to keep his distance from Hermione. Even though she was also Harry's best friend, Ron didn't completely trust her. For obvious yet discriminating reasons.

"So, what house will get the first kid do you think?" Ron asked, scratching something that looked like sweets residue off his robes.

"Slytherin."

"Gryffindor."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and let out short laughs.

"Scary when you two do that sometimes," Ron muttered, flicking his blue eyes back towards the large doors leading to the Great Hall. Ron ran over to get two seats at the Gryffindor table once they entered and Harry and Hermione reluctantly parted. The little scared first years entered and were sorted. The first sorted turned out to be a Hufflepuff. Once all were sorted Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stepped forward to begin his yearly speech.

"Welcome back everyone, to Hogwarts, and welcome those of you who are joining us for the first time…"

And so he spoke a bit mainly to the first years. The interesting part came next. The Great Hall doors boomed open and in came a bizarre looking man with a scarred up face, a limp which he attended to with a large stick to help him walk, and a glass eye that rolled around in all directions.

"Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody!"

There were some forced claps, but mainly people stared.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Alastor Moody," Hermione said to herself over at the Slytherin table. A highly trained, top notch Auror with many interesting tales. Oh yes, she'd definitely read about him before.

"Sorry I'm late, storming out there," he grumbled. He finally made it to the table and he took his spot.

"Another bit of important news. This year, Hogwarts is proud to be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

There were many gasps and a lot of cheering.

"The schools that will join us for this momentous tournament will arrive tomorrow evening by breakfast. From each a school a champion will be selected by the Goblet of Fire. Each champion will participate in the Tournament in hopes of bringing victory to their school! Thank you, now let us feast!"

The tables instantly filled with plates, bowls, and platters of scrumptious looking foods and drinks filled the goblets. Students began to dig in and fill their empty stomachs to make up for the long train ride. Hermione wasn't particularly hungry though. A Tri-Wizard Tournament? What an exciting opportunity to make friends with foreign wizards and witches!

"Aren't you hungry, Hermione?" Pansy Parkinson, Hermione's best girl mate asked. She pushed her straight raven hair over her shoulder and looked over. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Pansy.

"Not really, just thinking," she replied.

"About Potter?" her friend asked with a knowing smirk.

Hermione furrowed her brow. What on earth was Pansy suggesting? That she liked her best friend? Insane!

"No, about the tournament," Hermione said back, piling some greens onto her plate.

"Sure," Pansy replied, sounding suggestive still.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a bite. Was it not possible for her to be very good friends with a boy and not be in love with him? She thought it was. Draco Malfoy tapped her shoulder from her right.

"I'm telling you, he's not right for _you, _I heard his mum was a Mudblood," he said with a shrug.

Hermione glared at him. Even if they were acquainted a bit, she didn't appreciate him implying things about blood supremacy of sorts. This was why she preferred to have very few friends. Her only very close friends were Pansy, Harry, and Ginny Weasley. Most of the Weasleys seemed to like her accept for Ron. He always acted as if there was something fishy about her. This very much miffed her. But she ignored it. Hey, you can't be friends with everyone. She ate a small amount with no dessert. Then she started to head to the Slytherin common room after saying a hasty goodnight to Harry. She was in a particularly strange mood for some reason. She hoped it was just lack of sleep. So she retired to the Girls' Dormitory and quickly changed into a dressing gown, climbing under the soft, emerald green quilt. She tried to sleep. But all night her eyes remained wide open.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm feeling VERY good about this story and to make SURE I don't give up too fast I've been writing a few chapters at a time to delay any writer's block :D Hermione's in Slytherin O.O Interesting, yes? Let the story move on.**

"Hermione, wake up," a voice said in Hermione's head. She groaned and turned.

"Hermione, you great lug, get up!" the voice repeated, louder.

She opened her eyes to see Pansy shaking her.

"What're you doing?" she moaned.

"It's time to go down for breakfast, genius," she replied with an annoyed roll of her black eyes.

"I got _no sleep whatsoever_," Hermione whined.

"Too busy thinking about a boy?" Pansy suggested cheekily.

All Draco remembered seeing from below was Pansy running out of the Girls' Dormitory, her head narrowly escaping the blow of a pillow thrown from inside.

Hermione dressed in her white button up shirt, grey cardigan with Slytherin tie tucked in, grey skirt, black stockings, and black Mary Janes. She grabbed her things and looked in a mirror. Her chestnut brown hair was puffed out as usual and the bangs falling on her forehead were okay. There wasn't much that could be done, she knew. She shrugged and walked down to the common room.

"I want pancakes," she heard Crabbe saying dimly as he exited with Draco and Goyle.

"Honestly, why do you even like him?" Hermione asked Pansy, meaning Draco.

Pansy watched the blonde haired boy walk out then bit her lip.

"I don't know," she admitted.

Hermione didn't say anything but started to walk. She wondered what schools would be participating in the tournament, and most importantly who the champions would be. Because whoever they were… they were in danger this year. She knocked into a couple of first years on accident while walking.

"Please, don't hurt us, we didn't see you," a girl in plaits pleaded.

Hermione furrowed a brow. Why would she hurt them?

"Excuse me," she mumbled walking past. Why so much prejudice to her house? Sure, a lot of people in Slytherin house had gone bad but that didn't mean everyone in it was a monster. It felt insulting to be honest. She entered the Great Hall and found a seat at her table. She looked over at the Gryffindor table where Harry was sipping some Pumpkin Juice. She smiled at him and he smiled back, releasing the juice from his mouth onto himself. She laughed and he smiled awkwardly. Hermione wondered where that had come from all of a sudden.

"Attention students! Our visitors will be coming in now!" Dumbledore announced.

She turned towards the doorway and in came a bunch of girls dressed in blue silk uniforms, twirling around and dancing towards the front. In back was a rather large woman who sported a tight bun and fancy clothing. Hermione looked at Harry and noticed Ron practically drooling at the girl in the back who wore the uniform but had a different aura than the other girls. She seemed to glow and she exhibited stunning beauty. _Veela, _Hermione thought quickly. She glanced at Harry and he was watching another girl prance by, awestruck. A monster tore at Hermione's insides and she gripped her fork tightly. She felt irritable. Who cared if the girls were _pretty_? They probably didn't know their Doxy Fairies from their dresses.

They parted at the front and stood aside as another group entered the doorway. A tough looking group of boys with heavy furs and intense expressions stood there and in the front their headmaster as Hermione guessed. They quickly began a difficult looking routine, banging heavy staffs on the ground and grunting. Hermione peered closer and noticed one of the boys had a familiar look about him. Heavy eyebrows, a strong jaw, dark eyes? She realized it was Viktor Krum. She'd seen him at the Quidditch Cup! She clapped once their performance ended and as if planned, Viktor looked over at her. She felt her cheeks burn as he gave her a bit of a smile. To cover it up she looked down at her toast.

"Looks like Mr. Serious has a thing for you," Pansy whispered from Hermione's left.

The latter rolled her eyes and listened to Dumbledore.

"…those well executed performances were courtesy of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute, each being from France and Bulgaria. Thank you for joining us for such a momentous occasion!"

Clapping ensued. Hermione glanced at the clock. Her first class was Ancient Runes and she didn't want to be late. Finally the arrivals left to probably go back to their dorms and breakfast restarted. Hermione picked up her bag and walked out, heading for the specific classroom. She sat at a desk and began to pull out her things.

Class went smoothly, Hermione getting a paper back halfway in. Of course it was the top mark. It ended soon and she continued her day, working hard in her classes. Once it was nearing dinner she met up with Harry.

"Hermione, I'm dead," he told her.

"And why's that?" she asked in a very amused tone. His theory was pretty much right considering last years events, and the year before that, and the year before that…

"Well, I- _we _have that Potions assignment due Thursday and I need your help, because otherwise Snape will have a reason to give me detention," Harry replied looking scornful.

Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll help you, it is a rather difficult potion he wants us to write about," she admitted.

His face relaxed into a smile and they entered the Great Hall. She was turning to go towards her table when she ran into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!... Oh, it's you, Granger," she heard the person sneer.

She looked up and found herself looking to the face of whom else but Draco.

"How very polite of you," she said coldly. What a git! He had no manners whatsoever.

"Yes, well, might I remind you, _you _ran into _me_," he replied with a smirk.

"I know that you idiot," she retorted.

"Whatever, why don't you go back to your little pathetic Gryffindor friends?" he suggested.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, well, for once I'm the one who knows all," Draco said in amusement. "You aren't even a real Slytherin, you spend all your time with all those pathetic other students, most of them Mudbloods!"

"Need I remind you most of those _Mudbloods_," she spat, "have more brains then you do."

Draco gave a short, humorless laugh.

"At least I'm safe if You-Know-Who comes back," he told her.

She finally had nothing to say back. What if he _did _come back? But then she mentally shook her head. Harry had defeated him their first year. He was gone!

"Whatever," she finished lamely. She swept away to the seat farthest from him and plopped onto it. Sometimes she wished she could strangle him, the idiot. She propped her chin on her hand and looked over at the wall, hardly paying attention. Her eyes shifted for just a moment and met Harry's, who had also been spacing out. He smiled at her but when she didn't smile back, his face wrinkled in concern. She shook her head and looked away again. Dinner began and she ate half-heartedly, hardly tasting the delicious food that had been prepared so well.

"You know, you're supposed to _eat it_," someone said sarcastically from next to her.

She turned her head and found herself looking at Draco _again._

"What do _you _want?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Calm your knickers, Granger, I was coming to apologize," he admitted.

Hermione's fork slid out of her hand. Draco Malfoy _apologizing_? Impossible.

"This is a setup, isn't it?" she asked suspiciously.

He laughed and slowly she found herself smiling, her cheeks heated.

"It can be whatever you want it to be, but I'm only saying sorry once," he told her, "and I just did."

Even though it could hardly be considered an apology, Hermione smiled at him.

"Fine, but next time you act stupid I won't be so lenient," she warned jokingly.

"I swear I won't then," he promised.

"You wouldn't be Draco if you didn't," she replied.

They both laughed.

* * *

Over at the Gryffindor table Harry was pondering why Hermione had looked so down. What had happened? He turned around again to check. This time he saw Draco Malfoy sitting next to Hermione, smiling and laughing. He glanced at her. She was laughing too! Something in his head was telling him to chuck his knife at Draco's head.

"You alright mate, you look like you want to cast an Unforgivable on someone," Ron asked, watching Harry's expression. Harry tore his eyes away from the scene and looked at Ron.

"Never better," he replied through clenched teeth. Ron shrugged and went back to shoveling corn into his mouth. Harry flicked his head around one last time. Nope, they were still enjoying themselves over there. Damn. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and continued to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh, someone's… jealous? Maybe. Maybe not. All we know is Draco and Hermione aren't exactly enemies anymore. What will Harry think of this? Proceed to read the chapter!**

Days passed and soon it was October 31.

"Whoever put their their name in the Goblet must be pretty stupid," Draco said as he and Hermione sat by the lake, keeping warm with scarves and their cloaks while warming their hands by the bluebell flames Hermione had conjured in a jar. She'd done that for her and Harry in their first year.

"Why do you say that?" she asked curiously as she examined her outstretched hands. She'd cut one of her fingers during Double Potions that Tuesday, just three days ago.

"Well, they'll most likely die if they get chosen and why go through all that for simple glory?" he answered.

Hermione had just looked up when he burned his finger on the flames. He swore and pulled his hand away. Hermione winced and pulled out her wand.

"Here, let me help," she offered.

She brought his hand towards her and aimed her wand at the burn.

"It'll sting a bit," she warned softly.

She muttered a healing spell and he flinched as it cleared the skin of the burn. Still gently holding his hand, she looked up.

"Better?"

He couldn't reply, only stare into her warm brown eyes and think how nice it was that she was actually concerned for him. At the same time she couldn't help but notice that his eyes weren't just grey but around the iris there were little flickers of silver and the palest blue. Without even noticing they'd been leaning in, slowly, very slowly….

"We should, uh..." Hermione interrupted, "get going to the Great Hall for the name choosing."

They backed up more and Draco nodded, suddenly interested in his now healed hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Draco replied quietly.

Hermione screwed the lid onto the jar and picked it up.

"C'mon, get up now," she joked lightly.

But inside she was wondering just what had happened? One moment they'd been laughing and talking about the stupidity of the tournament and the next they'd almost kissed! It was very confusing. She hiked up the hill back towards the school, trying her hardest not to look at Draco. She walked inside and it was very dark, the only light coming from the flames that rose out of the goblet. She smiled at Harry. He ignored her. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned away skeptically, finding an open spot.

"And now, we would like to show you this Cup of Glory, the Chalice of Champions, the TriWizard Cup!"

Minister Crouch pulled away a sheet which revealed a glowing blue trophy that lit up the room. Hermione gasped. Who would be the one to win it? Dumbledore walked over to the goblet and stood calmly in front of it, the fire dancing in his bright blue eyes. Suddenly the flames turned a vivid red and something shot out of them. A piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it in his thin fingers and flipped it over.

"And the Beauxbaton's champion… Fleur Delacour!"

The girl whom Ron had such an annoying interest in smiled primly and stood, walking away into another chamber. The flames shot out another piece of paper.

"The Durmstrang champion… Viktor Krum!"

The intense looking boy rose and followed Fleur. Before he left though, he shot a nod at Hermione. She tried to cover her smile but Draco noticed. He scowled. Hermione was distracted by the goblet. The fire was burning red again. Another piece of paper flew out.

"Harry Potter," he murmured. Then he looked up. "Harry Potter!"

Hermione flipped her head to look at Harry. Confusion, nervousness, and terror were etched on his face. She wanted to run and hug him, never let him go so he couldn't be taken.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore repeated loudly.

Hermione nodded at him and he slowly got up, stumbling towards the front. Everyone was either eyeing him with disgust, confusion, or disbelief. Some even registered looks of sympathy. But hardly any. Before he could leave entirely however, the flames turned red yet _again. _She peered closer and watched a fourth piece of paper flitter into Dumbledore's hands.

"Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore called out.

Merlin's. Beard.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just, again, want to thank everyone for their support on this story, I really hope you'll enjoy it. You'll have to excuse me if I update slow sometimes, my life is kind of hectic. But I'll let you read the story now. Also, I may add songs to specific or all chapters, I apologize for forgetting to do it for the first few chappys since that's kind of my trademark XP BTW, if you see specific lines from the move, I'm not using a script of watching it. I know it by heart because for a while after my movies got flooded in our old basement, that was the only HP movie I had left D:**

**Song: Leave My Body by Florence and the Machine**

Hermione gaped at Dumbledore. There was absolutely, irrevocably no way her name had come out of that cup. _I'm having a nightmare, _she thought to herself.

"Hermione, please step up!" Dumbledore called out.

She turned to Draco. He watched her in disbelief and shock. She swallowed and stood up, walking slowly to the front.

"Cheat!" someone called out.

"She's too young!" another added.

Hermione wanted to curl into a ball and die. She couldn't meet Dubledore's eyes as she walked to the next chamber. In the room were Fleur, Viktor, and Harry waiting. She started towards Harry when Dumbledore swooped in flanked by Minister Crouch and the other schools' leaders.

"Harry! Hermione! Did you put your names in that cup?" he asked rather aggressively and hurriedly.

"No sir," the accused replied quickly, both of them frightened by his hasty and tough manner.

"Did you ask an older student to put them in for you?" he continued.

"No sir," the two said.

Dumbledore visibly relaxed.

"But of course zey are lying!" came Madame Maxime's outraged cry.

"To hell with that, the goblet is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful dark wizard could have hoodwinked it!" Moody protested.

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought, Alastor," Igor Karkaroff said coldly.

It was blatantly obvious what he was implying.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember," Moody replied just as suggestively.

_What was Moody talking about? _Hermione thought curiously.

"Barty, what do you say?" Dumbledore asked Minister Crouch.

Minister Crouch was in deep thought, obviously troubled by all the strange happenings.

"The rules are absolute," he finally said, "The goblet constitutes a bonding magical contract that can not be broken. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have no choice but to compete in the tournament."

Gasps of outrage and sympathy echoed throughout the room. Hermione looked at Harry. He just stared at her. She bit her lip and found a spot to look at on the wall. Things were turning for the worse. The question was, who hated her and Harry so badly that they'd enter them into such a dangerous competition?

* * *

"Harry?"

The two friends walked along the corridors on the way to their common rooms. He didn't reply.

"Harry?"

"What?"

Stung by the bitter tone in his voice she stopped in her place. She blinked a few times with one eyebrow raised, then resumed her walk. He hadn't waited up.

"What's your problem?" she asked defensively.

"What's my problem?" he practically hissed, "You're suddenly best mates with Draco Malfoy who's been a right git to us for three years?"

Hermione gaped at him.

"Sorry for being a bit more open minded," she answered sarcastically.

"Go be open minded with a Hufflepuff," he suggested icily.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh yeah?"

Hermione was fuming. Harry knew exactlly how stupid he sounded, he knew he couldn't tell her what to do, but he figured he was too far in to go back now.

"Yes! You've no right to be telling me whom I can and can't be friends with, specifically with someone in my _own house,_" she retorted.

"So all of a sudden now you're feeling pride in that evil house of yours?" he asked.

He'd gone too far, he just knew it. Hermione chose her words carefully and spoke slowly.

"That's what the problem is, Harry. People like _you _coming up with theories to put down our house when in fact there's nothing entirely bad with it. If my house is evil then I must be too. I shouldn't have even bothered trying to make friends with other houses, all they do is make up lies about my house."

With that, she turned up her nose and stalked off. Harry watched her helplessly, knowing she was full right. He'd gone too far and yes, he still believed most Slytherins were dreadful but Hermione wasn't and by saying things about Slytherin house, he was pretty much insulting her. He blew out a gust of air and retreated to the common room.

"Very smart, Harry," he muttered to himself while feeling like smacking his head. He barely glanced at the Fat Lady.

"Dragonis carpulis," he said hardly thinking.

"Quite right," she nodded.

He entered the portrait hole and was instantly mobbed by his house. They were cheering and blasting music, waving around banners.

"Congrats, mate, don't know how you did it but you're a Gryffindor so long as you win, we don't care!" Fred Weasley exclaimed.

And so they partied until Harry insisted he was tired. he didn't like all this fuss over him. He hadn't even entered his name!

* * *

Hermione entered the Slytherin common room and was bombarded by excited Slytherins.

"Show those filthy Gryffindors just exactly who's the winner." Blaise Zabini told her.

"You'll win, I just know it," Pansy said hugging her.

"I know you'll do great, but be careful," Draco warned her. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks turned pink and she laughed.

"Shut up, Hermione," he told her.

She smirked and retreated to the Girls' Dorm, walking over to a silver encrusted mirror to check her reflection for no apparent reason. She hoped she wouldn't get killed in the tournament. That was why it had been stopped previously. But most importantly she was worried for Harry... as angry as she'd been at him she cared to much about him to hold a grudge. She sighed and turned away from the mirror, feeling scared for once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another one! Wahoo, I deserve a scone. But I don't have any (. _.) Sorry fir the lack of background, I promise I'll try to get more into it. But it's basically the same thing the only differences are: Hermione is in Slytherin. Her parents are Purebloods. That's all that's changed, well, except for this whole goblet thing. But yes, Harry's parents are unfortunately dead. I'll go into more detail about her parents now. But apart from these changes think of canon **

**Song: **

Things were very tense. Harry and Hermione hadn't talked at all. They both missed each other so much but neither could find the words to say. So Hermione went to talk to Ginny while Draco roamed around with Crabbe and Goyle. It seemed everyone had turned on her. They either thought she was a cheat, liar, or just really. She couldn't help but cry at night sometimes. Why had that person chosen her?

"Hermione, just ignore them," Ginny advised her.

"Easy for you to say, you're good at ignoring jerks," Hermione muttered.

Ginny shrugged and they kept walking to the Owlery. Ginny wanted to send her parents a letter and Hermione wanted to also inform her parents of… current events. They probably already knew though, it wasn't a very discreet thing. This was her letter, the words still fresh in her mind from when she'd written it:

Dear Mum and Dad,

How are you? I'm fine. My classes are going well and all. So, ehm, I've not got much to say. Oh yeah, I was entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament somehow, I swear I didn't put my name in. But don't worry about it I'm sure it was just a big misunderstanding. Anyway, I can't wait to see you!

Love,

Hermione

Short and sweet. Hopefully she wouldn't get in trouble and they'd leave it alone. With her luck, they'd write to Dumbledore wanting to know exactly how and why their daughter had been anonymously entered into a deadly tournament. She specifically remembered before she started Hogwarts her parents had been quietly discussing how important it was she got into Slytherin. Her father, Dartius Granger, came from a long line of Purebloods who'd apparently, from her knowledge, had all been in Slytherin. Her mother was Endora Granger. No one knew Hermione's godmother was Bellatrix Lestrange except herself, her family, and anyone closely related. And she wanted it to stay that way. Her Aunt Bellarix had done terrible things and if anyone found out about their connection… especially Harry, she'd never be able to live it down.

Once they reached the Owlery the girls sent off their letters and returned to the castle. Ginny went off to meet some friends so Hermione walked along. She was turning the corner when she bumped into someone and her shoulder was banged painfully.

"Ow!"

"Blimey!"

Hermione rubbed her shoulder and looked up. It was Harry.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she turned to walk away.

"Wait," he said. He grabbed her forearm and she turned around.

"I'm sorry about what I said," he rushed out. "I didn't mean it, I was just… mad."

Hermione looked at her hands and then at Harry.

"You don't need to be mad, he's actually very nice," Hermione told him.

He hardly believed it and didn't want to but he nodded so she wouldn't be mad. He missed her.

"I miss you," he added.

All he saw was a flurry of fuzzy brown hair as she flew at him and enveloped him into a big hug.

"I missed you too!" she squeaked into his shoulder.

He chuckled and hugged her back. Things would be alright now, easier.

On November 13th Hermione was walking to Transfiguration when she saw people wearing odd flashing things on their robes. As she looked closer she saw they said:

**Potter and Granger Stink!**

Very offended, she clutched her books tighter and ignored the jeers and people shoving the pins in her face. Harry met up with her.

"I ought to..."

"Leave it," she urged him. There was no point fighting it, people were just going to call them liars anyway.

"Hey, Potter, like the badges?" Hermione heard someone say.

She groaned quietly. Things were going to get nasty. Harry stepped forward and Draco walked up, smirking in a self satisfied way.

"No, they show poor workmanship which seems to be a trademark of yours," Harry retorted, obviously seething with anger.

Before Hermione could say anything Draco pulled out his wand.

"_Densaugeo!" _he hissed.

Harry moved fast enough but as Hermione went to help him the spell hit her full on. She was pushed back a bit from the force and to her surprise and embarrassment her front teeth began to grow. And grow. She tried to cover her mouth but it was no use. They'd already grown past her chin. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Hermione, I…" Draco started but his crones were laughing as were some other teens watching. She had dropped her books in the struggle. Harry jumped up and saw Snape.

"Professor, Draco just hit Hermione with a spell!" he tried.

Snape looked at Hermione and then at Draco.

"Trying to blame Mr. Malfoy for your mistakes, Potter? Draco, please escort Ms. Granger to the Hospital Wing," he ordered the shocked Slytherin. He flipped to face Harry again, his dark curtain of greasy shoulder length hair swishing dramatically.

"Detention, Potter."

Hermione started to protest but the teeth had grown so much she could only slur. Draco pulled her away, her things still on the floor. Harry glared at Snape, picked up her things, and stalked off to Transfiguration. There was no point protesting, the git was so favorable towards Slytherin house and it didn't help that he hated Harry. He felt like an idiot. He should have pulled her out of the way! He couldn't concentrate right in Transfiguration because he was worried. As soon as it was over he rushed towards the Hospital Wing since it was break time.

Once he made it he pushed open one of the large wood doors and searched for a mass of brown hair. He spotted her immediately and went over to her cot. She was just getting up from the bed, Madam Pompfrey hurrying off to attend to someone else.

"Hey, Harry," she greeted him.

He was taken aback when he saw her face. Her actual face was still nice as always but her large teeth were no longer… _large. _Instead they were a normal size and they really did make her look better. He didn't mean she hadn't looked fine before but the overall effect was quite becoming.

"What… happened?" he asked.

Hermione smiled happily.

"Well, once I came in Madam Pompfrey said she could shrink them. So she gave me a little mirror and told me to tell her to stop once they'd reached their original size," she smiled mischievously now, "I just let her go on a bit."

Harry grinned. Hermione wasn't usually the one to do that.

"Well, it really looks good," he assured her.

Hermione's cheeks turned pink. They walked out of the Wing.

"Hermione!" Draco was running towards them down the corridor.

"What, Draco?" she asked, not as kindly as she would have. This satisfied Harry in some odd way.

"I'm sorry I hit you, I wasn't aiming for _you_," he told her, sending an accusing glance at Harry. He clenched his fists so he wouldn't touch Draco. Or possibly knock him in the head.

"It's alright," Hermione said.

_WHAT? _Harry thought.

Draco's face relaxed into a smile.

"Good. Well, I suppose all two — I mean _three _of us should be going to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sorry, Potter, forgot you were there," he said snottily.

Harry gritted his teeth and stayed very close to Hermione as they walked to the designated classroom. He couldn't understand why he felt so protective of her. Draco was wondering the same thing. Yet Hermione wondered why she was having such strange feelings about the both of them.

**Next up, the weighing of the wands and interview with Rita Skeeter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is lovelies, my update!**

**Song: Bird Song by Florence and the Machine**

Harry and Hermione hadn't even been in DADA for more than ten minutes when they were pulled out by Ludo Bagman.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked anxiously. She didn't want to miss class.

"You'll be getting your wands weighed and each of the champions get an interview with Rita Skeeter for the Daily Prophet," he replied cheerfully.

Hermione brushed a stray curl out of her face and followed Bagman. Interview? What if she messed up or said something against someone on accident? Harry looked a bit nervous too. They were taken to the Trophy Room where Minister Crouch, Dumbledore, Ollivander the wand maker, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and a woman waited. The woman was rather strange looking and had a sort of air about her that made Hermione feel as if she would spill all her secrets right there. The woman's hair was tightly wound in pale blonde curls that reached her chin and her piercing eyes were framed by oddly angled bejeweled glasses, and her nail were long and painted a crimson colour. Her choice of clothes was very loud and different. On her arm was a crocodile skin bag. She turned to look at the two fourth years and a fake smile lit up her face.

"Ahh, and our youngest little champions, how… adorable," she finished.

Hermione didn't like her already. She assumed the woman was Rita Skeeter, the journalist. In fact, Hermione specifically remembered some of the articles the woman had written for the Prophet. But it was a nice surprise to see Mr. Ollivander. His silver eyes appraised the two with joy and Hermione realized just how much he enjoyed his profession.

"Ms. Delacour, may I?' Ollivander asked in his soft, quivery voice.

The pale blonde haired French girl handed over her intricately designed wand. He held it carefully, examined it, and held it to his ear.

"Ahh yes, Rosewood with a single Veela hair, 9 ½ inches very inflexible," he whispered. "It's in fine condition."

He then swished and flicked the wand to lift up a goblet. It did so.

"Excellent," he said handing it back. He took Viktor's. Hermione glanced at the Bulgarian boy. He raised an eyebrow and she blushed hotly, watching Ollivander again.

"Mm, made by Gregorovitch, am I correct?"

Viktor nodded curtly.

"Hornbeam with dragon heartstring core at exactly 10 ¼ inches, rigid," he muttered.

He flicked the wand and a book zoomed across a table.

"In wonderful condition," he announced. Viktor took back his wand. Ollivander turned to Harry.

"Your wand Mr. Potter?" he asked.

He hardly need ask, because Ollivander remember very well Harry Potter's wand, even as three years had passed.

"Holly with phoenix feather core, precisely eleven inches, nice and supple," he told them.

And even though he didn't say it, the wand was indeed the brother of the dark wizard who'd given Harry his scar. Hermione's eyes flicked towards Harry. His face was expressionless.

Again the wand was given a flick. It showed all signs of working. Lastly he turned to Hermione.

"Your wand, Ms. Granger," he asked with a slight smile.

She handed it over and he examined it.

"Vinewood with dragon heartstring core, exactly 10 ¾ inches, supple," he said.

He gave it a flick and it managed to make Dumbledore's hat fall off.

"Sorry, Albus," Olllivander apologized handing her the wand.

Dumbledore just waved his hand dismissively and picked up the hat.

"All wands are in fine, fine condition," Ollivander told him.

"Terrific," Rita Skeeter said loudly, pushing past Ollivander, "we can begin the interviews. Youngest first!"

She grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and Hermione could feel the nails piercing her shoulder's skin. Hermione figured youngest would be Harry.. Rita pulled her into a separate room and practically pushed her into a chair.

"So, Hermione, what made you enter the tournament? At the age of twelve…"

"Fifteen," Hermione corrected, watching a quill write rapidly on a note pad as she speaks.

"—you so dangerously put your name in the goblet or had an older student do it…"

"I didn't enter my name!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Everyone loves a rebel, Hermione," Rita replied suggestively. "So, did you do it because you were bored of your Goody-Two Shoes image and wanted to do something daring?"

"That's not true," I started to say.

"And we hear by a few reliable sources that not only do you have the other champion Harry Potter wrapped around your pinkie finger but now you're luring in Viktor Krum, highly famous Quidditch player, and Draco Malfoy, the boy from a well esteemed family?"

Hermione couldn't speak for a moment. How scandalous!

"He's not 'wrapped around my pinkie' and I'm not luring in anyone," Hermione replied firmly.

Rita studied her for a second.

"Mhm," she said with a wink.

Hermione wanted to scowl but kept her façade on.

"What would your parents say?"

Hermione thought for a moment on this one. What would her parents say?

"Win."

With that she got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Eventually the teens were allowed to go to dinner.

"How'd your interview go?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It was rubbish, Rita Skeeter is a complete fake," she replied, her anger slowly fading.

"I agree, she was saying some pretty far-fetched things," Harry nodded.

They entered the Great Hall and parted again.

"How'd the whole thing go?" Draco asked. Pansy listened closely.

"The wand part wasn't so bad but the interview was just annoying," Hermione replied while putting some food on her plate.

"Well, we'll see how the interviews turned out soon," Pansy said.

Hermione just nodded and stare at her plate. The weighing and interviews were over now, which meant the events couldn't be postponed any longer. Soon, she'd have to face her worst fear.


	7. Chapter 7

**The article may or may not have been printed but what will it say?**

**Song: Strangeness and Charm by Florence and the Machine**

Hermione rubbed her eyes and walked down to breakfast. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. She was entering the Great Hall when suddenly the loud buzz of chatter died down. She glanced around curiously, finding that everyone was staring at her. She moved her eyes away and walked to her table.

"Why's everyone staring?" she whispered to Draco.

He seemed stiff as he replied, "Here."

He handed her a Daily Prophet, dated for November 14th, the current day. The headline read:

**Hermione Granger: Champion or Cheat?**

Hermione looked at him, anger bubbling up in her stomach. He had found something very interesting about the Slytherin tapestry. Hermione went back to the article.

_Hermione Granger, Hogwarts student, is a champion along with Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academ of Magic, and Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute in the Tri-Wizard Tournament! Ms. Granger, at the age of 12, seems to have been put in a very tough spot. Perhaps she entered her name to rid herself of her Goody-Two Shoes image? I, Rita Skeeter, believe so and from my personal meeting with Ms. Granger I think she's an innocent schoolgirl looking to have some rowdy fun. She also seems to have found a particular interest in other champion and famous Bulgarian Quidditch player Viktor Krum, Harry Potter (another player on the Gryffindor Quidditch team), and Draco Malfoy whom comes from a very important family and also plays on the Slytherin Quidditch team. It seems Ms. Granger has a suspicious attraction to Quidditch players. Only time will tell us what becomes of this love square. Who will get their heart broken? With two boys from completely different houses, will she chose the one closest to her? _

_By Rita Skeeter_

Hermione crumpled up the paper, the picture of all the champions folding closed. She saw some boys passing by whispering and heard her name. She threw the crumpled up ball at them and they scattered. She turned to Draco.

"You believe this rubbish?" she asked in disbelief.

Draco shrugged but refused to meet her eyes. She grabbed his shoulder.

"Draco, all this is a lie! She called me TWELVE."

Draco let out an involuntary laugh. She laughed too.

"I'm serious," she added while laughing.

He faced her, his handsome face firm.

"You're not lying." It was more like a statement. She nodded and he ate a grape.

"Okay, well, I spilled your Pumpkin juice," he told her.

She gasped and jumped up. Her cup was still upright.

"Git," she muttered with a smile.

* * *

Harry had detention later so Hermione went to talk to him before he had to leave.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked.

He gave a short laugh.

"Mad? No, it's a load of rubbish," he answered as they walked down the corridor.

"Good," she breathed out. He faced her, his green eyes bright.

"Hey, Hermione.. I was wondering…"

"Potter! Detention is _this way_," a voice interrupted him. Snape stood in the doorway glowering at Harry, who returned the look. He allowed a quick, crooked smile at Hermione.

"See you," he said quickly as Snape began to speak. He rushed into the room and Hermione shook her head funnily then walked away.

* * *

A week passed Hermione and Harry were still being ridiculed. On Friday they went to Hogsmeade with Ron.

"I want to go into Honeydukes," Ron said as they trudged along.

"I'm in the mood for Butterbeer," Hermione said.

"Same," Harry agreed, "why don't you go ahead Ron?"

Ron gave Harry a look and started to walk away, muttering about 'of course he'll agree….' and 'Slytherin…' Harry and Hermione kept walking along until the reached the familiar cabin and entered. It was a bit crowded with Hogwarts' students getting something to warm them up.

"Harry! 'Ermione! Come on o'er," they heard a familiar booming voice say across the room. They glanced over and saw Hagrid waving at them. They grabbed two bottles of Butterbeer and walked over.

"Hi Hagrid!" Hermione said happily.

"Yeah, hi," Harry told him with a grin.

"I though' you two'd be coming o'er here so I came 'ere," Hagrid replied as they sat down. Suddenly someone joined them.

"Hello, Professor Moody," Hermione said in surprise.

"Hello, Granger," he growled. He looked at Hagrid.

"Hagrid, I think you'll be wanting to pass on the news," he said quietly.

Hagrid suddenly turned serious.

"Yea, I'll be doin' tha'," he whispered.

Moody nodded and turned to limp away.

"Harry," Hagrid said leaning in, "on Sunday evenin' abou' midnight come on down to my hut and I'm gonna show ya somethin'."

Hermione watched Hagrid and then looked at Harry. He was puzzled.

"Harry, what's that about?" Hermione asked once Hagrid left.

"Dunno," Harry replied. He didn't quite know what Hagrid meant and what he was going to do with the task coming up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Late upate, I know. Don't hate me XD**

On Sunday eve Hermione, in her dressing gown and large green robe/cloak, paced the Slytherin Common Room anxiously. The first task was only two days away! Despite spending hours in the library she couldn't find anything. Not that the library could help. She didn't even know what the task was!

"Don't burn a hole in the floor," Draco said dryly from the nearby desk. Their Transfiguration essay was due tomorrow, it was there first class. Hermione had finished it the day it was assigned. Draco had waited it out and he still had a foot and a half to write.

Hermione ignored him and chewed her lip. She gripped the front of the robes. Out of nowhere she heard some tapping against the wall that was the entrance to the room. She walked over and opened it, popping her head out. The dark lit corridor was empty. She crinkled her brow and moved back in. Hermione could have sworn something brushed against her arm as she let the wall close again. She touched her arm and faced Draco. She sighed as his expression remained troubled and frustrated.

"_Hermione!"_

She jumped and nearly yelped. Something… _someone_, had just whispered her name urgently.

"_Hermione, its Harry, I'm under the cloak. Hagrid wanted to show me something, and I thought you might want to come," _the voice said quietly.

"Alright, let me get him out," Hermione whispered very quietly, nodding at Draco. Everyone else was asleep seeing as it was nearlymidnightand she only needed to get rid of him.

"Hey, Draco, I'll do your essay—"

"Thanks."

He got up and walked off towards the boys' dormitory. Cut off midway, Hermione gaped after him. Harry took off the cloak and stared at her.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," she joked.

He smiled and threw the cloak over them. They carefully made their way down to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. Hagrid came out and Hermione was taken aback by his appearance. He had combed and gelled his hair and was wearing a nice suit with a flower slid into the breast pocket.

"What's this about Hagrid?" Hermione asked as they removed the cloak.

"And have you _combed your hair_?" Harry asked incrediously.

Hagrid looked down at us as they walked in the forest, his height overwhelming.

"Uh... I uh, well, yes, I have," he stuttered.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. Something un-Hagrid was going on.

"Er, well, I wanted to show yer somethin', it may help," he finished more confidently.

That time their look wasn't at all comfortable. What was going on?

"'Agrid?" a feminine voice called out from nearby.

"Get the cloak on," Hagrid whispered quickly.

They threw it over themselves and listened silently, Hermione's arm latched onto Harry's.

"'Agrid!" a woman exclaimed as she stepped forward. In the dim light they could see she was about as tall as Hagrid, maybe taller, with olive skin and a tight black bun. Madame Maxime had obviously been invited in the expedition as well. No wonder Hagrid looked so well groomed. He fancied the large woman. Hermione had to stifle a laugh as a conversation unrolled.

"I thought you 'ad, perheps, forgotten me," Madame Maxime breathed out.

"You'll be glad ye came," Hagrid told her happily.

"What is it, 'Agrid? When you asked me you sounded so... exhilerated."

We followed in close pursuit as Hagrid stopped and pulled back a bush. Hermione stifled a gasp as they saw the sight before them. Huge, enormous cages holding giant fire-breathing dragons. Men were running around trying to shut them up and cover the cages, yelling out warnings as fire shot out from all directions. Madame Maxime gasped.

"Ah, c'est magnifique!"

"Dragons? That's the first task? You're joking!" Harry muttered in disbelief.

Hermione just stared at the dragons, unable to comprehend she'd have to _battle _them.

"C'mon, Harry, they're seriously misunderstood creatures," Hagrid argued.

A giant flame blew.

"Although, have to admit that horntail is a right nasty piece of work," Hagrid admitted.

Hermione was so silent, Harry squeezed her hand to make sure he was even breathing. As soon as he did it seemed as if a gust of oxygen blew into her.

"Dragons," she whispered.

* * *

Hermione was relaxing with Draco during their break. His goons were there too, which Hermione hated, but they left them alone enough so it was acceptable.

"Hey, look, Potter's finally seen the badges," Goyle sniggered.

"Shut up," Hermione said harshly.

He stared at her in confusion, as did Crabbe.

"Relax, Hermione, he's just a stupid Gryffindor," Draco said easily.

Hermione jumped off the tree branch they'd been sitting on and grabbed her bag.

"What're you doing?" Draco called down.

"Getting away from you judgemental people," Hermione retorted.

"Aww, come one, Hermione, don't be square," Draco replied as he hopped down. Hermione walked off and saw Harry and Cedric engulfed in a deep conversation.

"Dragons," she heard Harry telling Fleur Delacour.

Hermione walked over and shyly smiled at Fleur. She only briefly knew the pretty French girl. Harry hardly even looked at her as he waited for Fleur's reply.

"Well, zank you for the warning," she told Harry. She stood next to him as they watched Fleur flounce away.

"I'm glad you told her," Hermione said lightly.

"Well, might as well let them be prepared," Harry shrugged.

They started walking towards the trees to cross. Draco popped up.

"Hey, Potter, like the badges?"

Hermione inwardly groaned. Of course Draco had to go and start something. She tried to pull Harry away but he wasn't having any of it.

"You see, my father and I have a little bet. I think you won't last seven minutes in the task. He disagrees. He doesn't think you'll last _five._"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Hermione glared at him, trying to get him to shut up. He wasn't even paying attention to her. Harry strode forward angrily.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy, he's cruel and vile... and you're just pathetic," Harry replied.

Then he turned around to walk away. Draco's face was contorted with anger and Hermione saw him pull out his wand immediately.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around just when Professor Moody hobbled over quickly and flicked his wand. Draco transfigured into a white ferret! Hermione ran forward.

"Draco! Professor, stop!"

Harry was grinning. People around us laughed as Moody made Draco fall into Goyle's trousers. Hermione stifled a gasp but decided she'd rather not get close. Professor McGonagall hurried over as fast as she could walk and watched, obviously alarmed.

"Professor Moody, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Teaching."

Draco the Ferret was twirling in the air. Professor McGonagall's face was scandalous.

"Is that a student?" she asked in terror.

"Technically, it's a ferret," Moody replied distractedly.

McGonagall flicked her wand and Draco returned to his normal state. Hs hair was disheveled and he looked terror-stricken. Hermione hurried forward to help him up and make sure he was alright. The grin dsappeared off Harry's face.

"Professor Moody, we _never _use Transfiguration as punishment. I assume Professor Dumbledore informed you of this?" she scolded.

"He might've mentioned it," Moody grumbled.

"Then you'll do well to remember it," McGonagall reprimanded.

Moody muttered something to himself, probably a retort.

"My father will hear of this!" Draco threatened.

"Oh he will, will he?" Moody asked, quickly stepping forward and chasing Draco around a tree. "I could tell you stories about your father that could curl even your greasy hair boy!"

Draco ran off and Hermione chased him, worried. Harry watched them angrily. Draco had been harassing him in the first place, not the other way around! Moody winked at Harry and gestured for him to follow him. They went to his small study and Harry took a seat.

"The task is only a day away, Potter," Moody started.

"I know, sir."

"I assume you know about the dragons?" Moody asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied warily.

"You have a plan?" Moody said.

"Well... I don't know," Harry admitted.

"Play to your strengths," Moody advised,"what are they?"

"I dunno," Harry said,"I'm a fair flyer I guess."

"More than fair from what I hear," Moody chuckled.

Harry squirmed a bit. He didn't exactly want attention, ever. Well, except... but nevermind.

"But we're not allowed a broom," he argued.

"Yes, but you're allowed a wand," Moody said quietly, suggestively.

Harry nodded and got up. Then he left, pondering this hint all the way to the Common Room.


	9. AN

**Okay. I need some help. I have a plan to make a story during the Regency Era (HP of course) and some assistance would be terrific. PM me if you want to help and know what you're doing. (It would be to find information like important events taking place in Britain at the time, things noble families did in everyday life and such, etc.) I would be so grateful and I would give you credit for the help once I start the story. I don't plan on starting until I finish some stories but it'd be nice if one of you nice people could help out. Or if you know anyone on here who is trustworthy with helping with this sort of stuff. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**What is Professor Moody hinting at? Maybe Harry will find out! Thanks for waiting, updates were postponed because I was at someone's house and I was busy. I could not find how you recite the Conjunctivitis Curse so I kind of made it up.**

"Harry, what's the problem?" Hermione asked tiredly.

Harry had gotten Hermione to agree to let him into her common room earlier that day.

"I spoke with Professor Moody and he gave me a hint, I think I understand what he wants me to do now!" he explained excitedly.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"What was it?" she asked, a bit more curious.

"He said I should play to my strengths for the task and brought up Quidditch," Harry replied.

Hermione looked quizzical.

"But you can't use a broom, it's against the rules," she protested quietly.

"I know," Harry answered in frustration, "that's why I came to you."

Hermione didn't know what to say. It touched her in an odd, warm way that when he didn't understand something he came to her. Well, he usually did anyway but it still made her happy.

"I guess... you could use a Summoning Charm!" Hermione realized excitedly.

Harry stared at her for a second, and then he understood.

"Exactly! You're brilliant, Hermione! Because I technically wouldn't have brought it with me into the arena but I'd get it during the task! That shouldn't break any rules!" Harry said.

Hermione flushed pink at his compliment. She felt joyous. But then a sinking feeling overcame her.

"Harry.. you haven't even learned how to accomplish a Summoning Charm in class. How will you do it on the spot?' she asked gently.

Harry looked crestfallen. He knew she was right, he didn't even know how to Summon things. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a second.

"Why don't we practice?" he asked.

Hermione looked at the large clock by the fireplace. It was already past midnight. She faced him, prepared to say no. In fact, she'd already had a plan. She decided to use the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon she got. But she was a better friend than that.

"Alright," she agreed with a forced smile. Harry grinned and that made it all the more worth it. They decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room to practice, considering Slytherins would be more malevolent to a Gryffindor in their common room then some Gryffindors finding a Slytherin in theirs.

* * *

"Try again," Hermione instructed weakly.

Harry felt himself losing focus due to lack of sleep. It was already two in the morning. Hermione picked up the book he'd tried to Summon previously. She tried to watch, but her eyelids were dropping and she was swaying on the spot.

_"Accio Herbology book!" _

Just as Hermione forced her eyelids to rise once more the book flew off the table and straight at Harry. He caught it and stared at it in amazement.

"I did it!" he said in disbelief.

"You did it!" she squealed.

Hermione flung herself at him and squeezed him. He hugged her back happily. He'd accomplished it!

"Now, let's get some sleep," she said, looking tired again.

Harry nodded in agreement and with a whip of her past the shoulder length, bushy hair she disappeared through the portrait hole.

* * *

The next morning seemed to pass too fast. At least, the champions thought so. Lunch came around to quickly and Hermione tried to eat slowly, butterflies attacking her internally. She played with her food, hardly eating anything.

"And now! The first task ensues! Champions please follow Minister Crouch out of the Great Hall. Students prepare to leave!" Dumbledore announced.

Hermione's heart pumped at a fast pace. There was no more stalling. She followed the other champions. Harry looked nervous. She squeezed his hand quickly, hoping it would help. Harry clenched his jaw and nodded at her. She was dressed in protective gear and had her wand. Then they were all moved to a tent in the arena and Hermione could hear everyone cheering and talking in the stands. It was almost too much to handle.

"Harry, you _can _do this," Hermione told him as they waited.

"I don't know Hermione, maybe Summoning that book was just luck," Harry argued.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, Harry, just stick to the plan and you'll be okay... just focus... then all you have to do is-"

"Battle a dragon," he finished for her.

She whimpered and threw herself into his arms. They hugged for a moment when a flash sounded and a bright light landed on them. They pulled away to find themselves staring at Rita Skeeter and a man with a camera next to her.

"Young love," she sighed dramatically, "how- touching."

"You are not allowed in here," Viktor said stepping up to her with a harsh look on his face,"this tent is for champions, and friends."

Rita made a small laugh.

"No matter, we've got what we need," Rita sniffed.

She turned and walked out and I Hermione smiled at Viktor gratefully. He nodded with a half smile. Dumbledore and the Minister entered the tent.

"It is time for you to choose your dragons," Minister Crouch announced.

He pulled out a small pouch and held it out to Fleur.

"Miss Delacour."

She reached inside, winced, and pulled out a miniature version of a dragon. It walked around her hand and she watched it, a scared look on her face.

"Ah, the Welsh Green. Now Mister Krum?"

Viktor stuck a hand in the bag and pulled out a scarlet dragon with spikes around its face.

"Mhm, the Chinese Fireball. Particularly fiesty," Minister Crouch said lightly.

The bag was pushed near Hermione. She reached in and felt heat on her hand. She tried not to wince as she pulled out a silvery-blue dragon.

"The Swedish Short-Snout," Crouch relayed, "an agile flyer and it's fire is extremely powerful and dangerous."

Hermione nodded, her eyes transfixed on the dragon. It was small now. She didn't want to see what the real version looked like.

"Mister Potter?"

She looked over in time to see Harry pull out a vicious looking black dragon. It had a spiked tail that looked like it had the ability to kill in seconds. She glanced at Harry's face, hoping it didn't show the horror she felt for him inside.

"The Hungarian Horntail... the most dangerous breed of dragons," Crouch said quietly.

The others looked at Harry with pity. Hermione bit her lip so hard she tasted blood.

"Well! Let us begin! Ms. Granger, you're up first I believe!"

Hermione let out a quiet cry of nervousness, then she nodded. She glanced at Harry one last time before exiting the tent. What she saw before her made her nearly throw up. The dragon stood twenty-two feet on its legs, the large wings flapping heavily. It breathed furious blue flames that could kill.

Everyone watched in silence, which made it all the worse. Hermione took a single step forward and as soon as her foot hit the stone ground the dragon turned at roared loudly in her direction. It started running towards her quickly. She started sprinting and it got closer. It snapped at her and she head-dived behind a rock, rolling forward in the process. The hair in her ponytail began to come out, the frizzy curls framing her face.

"HERMIONE!"

She flicked her head up to see Draco watching with a shocked look on his face. He was looking behind her. She peered around the rock and just saw the Short-Snout open it's mouth when she knew what is was going to do. She jumped away from the rock as the blue fire engulfed it and it exploded. Debris flew everywhere and a piece of rock skidded past her face, brushing her cheek sharply. She pulled out her wand and aimed at the dragon shakily.

"Conjunctivito!" she yelled.

The effect was immediate. The dragon roared in pain as it's eyes swelled shut and it stumbled, falling onto its front. Hermione breathed out and started sprinting again. But the dragon wasn't done, and since it couldn't see, it was going mental. It heaved itself up with great difficulty and began moving in odd directions, trying to sense Hermione. It breathed again, hoping to hit her. She ducked just in time but her arm wasn't so lucky. Fire burned her forearm and her sleeve caught in fire. In a hurry, she ignored it, hoping it would go out. She rolled on the ground and smoldered the flames. Her arm stung badly, but she was so close!

That's when she spotted the golden egg in the small nest. She dashed towards it as she dragon blundered around stupidly, crying out. She felt terrible in the back of her mind for hurting an innocent creature but she didn't want to die just yet. Hermione reached the nest and was about to scoop up the egg when a random wing smacked against her, causing her to fly fifteen feet away. With a loud grunt she smacked against a boulder. Her torso cried out in pain as did her arm but she refused to give up. She sprinted once more in a mad race for the nest and before the fire could hit her once more, she dived and scooped up the egg.

Immediately the dragon was retained by chains erupting from the Dragon Trainers' wands. Hermione shut her eyes in relief and clutched the egg tightly. She'd done it. Adults ran over to get her out of the arena and she was taken back into the tent. Her body ached and it took all her willpower to not cry or scream in pain. But as much as she was hurting, a sense of accomplishment engulfed her. She'd done just what everyone had thought she couldn't.

"Hermione!" two voices said in worry. She opened her eyes as she lay on a cot in the tent to be attended to by Healers.

Draco and Harry were hurrying towards her cot, anxiety on their faces.

"Relax you two, I'm alive," she chuckled weakly. Another person entered and ran towards her cot. It was Ginny. She looked terrified.

"Hermione! Thank god you're alright, that was so scary!" the thirteen year old spilled out.

"Well, it seems you're loved a lot, Miss Granger," a Healer commented as she pulled out her wand and some potion.

"What are the injuries?' Draco asked quickly.

"She has a second degree burn on her inner forearm and she fractured a few ribs," the Healer answered as she applied Burn Healing Paste to Hermione's arm. The latter sighed in relief. The Healer poured some Skele-Gro into a and handed it to Hermione. The latter sat up with difficulty, but with some help from the three friends she was leaning against some pillows.

"Bottom's up," she said weakly as she tipped the potion into her mouth. She gagged but forced it down. It burned.

"Tastes vile, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

She nodded and burrowed into the pillows.

"Draco, you should go back and join the others," Hermione said in a muffled voice.

"No, why don't I-"

"Yeah, Malfoy. You should go," Harry suggested with a slight edge to his voice.

Draco glared at Harry before sweeping out of the tent. Ginny sat next to Hermione and Harry walked away.

"I'm not going anywhere," she warned her friend.

Hermione smiled and listened to Ginny talk.

"So, there's apparently a Yule Ball coming up near Christmas for fourth years and older," Ginny said in a low voice.

"Oh yeah?" Hermione asked, not really interested but the girly side of her wanted to know more.

"Yeah. I hope Harry asks me, though I'm only in my third," Ginny whispered with a giggle.

Hermione suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Oh, I don't think you'd want to, he has a thing for Cho Chang," Hermione informed her a bit quickly.

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe I'll still have a chance," she shrugged. "How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who do you want to go with, silly!" the girl said rolling her eyes.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She didn't think she liked anyone in her year or anyone else for that matter.

"I don't know," she answered.

Maybe she could go with Harry, as friends of course.. but Cho Chang was in the way. What? No! She wasn't 'in the way' just... Hermione wasn't quite sure. What about Draco? No, Pansy would be dying to go with him, she practically worshipped him. Viktor? She didn't know how she felt about the Bulgarian boy. She decided to just let what would happen, happen.

Ginny watched her carefully, as if scrutinizing her.

"I'm sure you'll get asked by many boys," Ginny said a bit enviously. She had less chance of going being in her third year. Hermione snorted.

"Yeah, right."

Ginny didn't say anything.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Hermione jumped up, causing pain, then got off the cot.

"What're you doing?" Ginny asked in alarm.

"Watching my best friend succeed," Hermione panted.

Ginny tried to stop her but Hermione refused to be held back. The Healers were too occupied with the other champions. Hermione stood at the flap of the tent and watched Harry step out. Immediately the Horntail began to attack and Harry jumped to hide behind a rock, which the dragon breathed fire on.

"YOUR WAND, HARRY, YOUR WAND!" she shrieked.

He pulled out the wand and cried out, "_ACCIO FIREBOLT!_"

Nothing happened.

"_ACCIO FIREBOLT!__"_

Then something zoomed into the arena. Harry ran out from behind the rock and jumped on the broom, kicking off into the sky.

"YES!" Hermione cheered, pumping her good arm.

Bad idea. It hurt like hell. But she kept cheering. Just when she thought Harry was going to grab the egg the Horntail broke its chain. She screamed in terror as it flew towards Harry, who dived out of the way and flew out of the arena. The dragon chased him and its tail dragged on a stand up above. Shrieks surrounded in the arena as the Horntail and Harry disappeared. All was in chaos and Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks. Minutes seemed to pass like forever. Then, as she peered closer, something flew in from the distance.

HARRY!

The dragon behind him, he zoomed back into the arena, dipping down... down... _down... he grabbed the egg!_

"YES!" she screamed so loud her throat hurt.

The Horntail was captured and it cried out in anger and pain. Hermione pitied the poor creature as they took it away. When Harry was brought back in she squeezed him, though it hurt.

"Great job!"

She kissed him on the cheek. He stared at her for a moment, as if frozen, then grinned. Task one: accomplished.


	11. Chapter 10

**Phew! No one died. I wonder who will ask Hermione to the Yule Ball? Will she even go? And what will come of the next task?**

**(Oh no! I just realized I previously said Harry warned Cedric about the dragons. That was my mistake as Cedric is not in the tournament in this. I will fix it to Harry telling Viktor Krum!)**

"I still can't believe you and Harry tied first with 40 points!" Ginny said excitedly as she and Hermione walked down the corridor to breakfast. The task had occurred precisely six days ago, it now being Sunday, November twenty-ninth.

The latter smiled modestly.

"I'm lucky I didn't get my skin singed off," Hermione replied.

"I heard Harry and Ron made up last night," Ginny told her.

Hermione shook her head.

"I still think you're brother was being dense, if you face the facts there's no way Harry could have entered himself," she said a bit angrily.

"I agree, then again, my brother is usually an idiot," Ginny snickered.

Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't care for the ginger haired boy. He didn't trust her and the feeling was mutual. But she dealt with him for Harry's sake.

The girls turned the corner into the Great Hall for breakfast and as soon as Hermione took a seat at her table the owls flew in. A letter dropped in front of her and she gingerly picked it up checking the sender address. It was from her parents. She tore it open hastily and pulled out the parchment inside.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We heard about the first task! We hope you didn't get hurt too badly, we were so worried. We miss you so much and we hope you've been making friends with some of the lot from Durmstrang. You know, Purebloods. Do watch who you hang around, we don't want our reputation tarnished, do we? Either way, we know you and... the Potter boy tied first place. Great job!_

_Just beat him in the next task. You're a Slytherin, darling, you can beat all three of the contestants. You have the blood of the finest family of Purebloods. We don't know what you really even saw in the boy anyway.. how about Draco? Such a nice, well-raised boy. We know his family close, too, remember, so wouldn't it be nice to get to know him a bit more? Besides, you know... who doesn't particularly like the Potter boy and we wouldn't want to be any trouble with a certain someone, would we?_

_Good luck, dear, we're hoping for you._

_Love,  
Mum and Dad_

"Letter from your parents?" Draco asked as he sidled over.

"Yes, just them and their weird messages again," Hermione replied as she shoved the piece of parchment into her school bag.

"That's what parents live for," Draco snorted.

She laughed, but not as heartily. The message made her feel strained. In some twisted, casual way her parents had made some things very clear:

1. They wanted her to act more Pureblood, hang out with some Durmstrangs and whatnot. Stay away from those below Half-Blood status, who's status was already very restricting to her parents.

2. Win. It was clear. They wanted her to win and raise their social status and the respect the community gave them. if she was a young Tri-Wizard Tournament Champion, she would set a whole new bar for Purebloods.

3. Most importantly, they didn't want her dating just anybody. They had put their foot down and made it pretty translucent that she should aim for Draco Malfoy and distance herself from Harry. Even though they knew she and Harry were closer than twins. By having her stay away from Harry they were guaranteed safety from the wrath of You-Know-Who.

Even though he was gone at the moment, and hopefully forever in Hermione's opinion, they didn't want to look unfaithful. Not many knew of Hermione's family and she'd done a good job of hiding almost everything. Sure, there were her Slytherin acquaintances but they didn't really bring those things up in front of other students. Most importantly, Harry didn't know a very important part of her family tree...

Her godmother was Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

**December 10th, 1994**

"Attention, students!"

Any parchment airplanes flying around stopped and the loud buzz of chatter subsided. Everyone looked up at Professor McGonagall in expectation.

"Hogwarts will be hosting the Yule Ball this month."

Immediately the buzz resumed and girls whispered animatedly to each other excitedly.

"Quiet!" Professor McGonagall said loudly.

Silence fell once more.

"As tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the three competing schools will join to dance and converse on the eve of Christmas Day. It will last from eight o' clock to midnight. It is a formal ball and I expect every one of you to be on your best behaviour. I will not have you disgrace our school."

But Hermione could tell McGonagall was happy for everyone. Hermione's stomach knotted though, despite how joyous the other girls were.

Okay, she wasn't a boy. The ball sounded fun and all. Perhaps it could be her night to show everyone she wasn't just that bossy, frizzy haired, rather obnoxious teen girl. But who would bother to ask her? Going alone wasn't exactly an issue with her but she didn't look like even more of an outcast than she already seemed (at least, she assumed.)

"Now, let us continue our lesson on Cross-Species Switches," McGonagall said.

Most of the class could hardly concentrate though, they were too busy being joyous and excited.

After class, Pansy hurried up to Hermione.

"You know who I hope will ask me!" she said in a low, practically hysterical voice.

"Yes, and I hope your dream comes true," Hermione answered, distracted.

"Who do you want to go with?"

For some reason this question just made Hermione snap. Maybe it was because she'd been asked so much or pressured into just who she'd go with.

"I don't KNOW, alright? I couldn't care less about this _STUPID _ball and I just wish everyone would calm down!"

Several people standing nearby turned to face the enraged Slytherin and her taken aback friend.

"Well, then, I guess I needn't discuss it with _you _anymore," Pansy replied snidely.

Without another word she swept off quickly. Hermione looked at the people staring.

"Don't you have things to do? Move on with your lives!" she snapped.

They turned away and hurried off or kept talking, shooting nervous glances or dirty looks in her direction. Hermione groaned and stalked off towards her next class.

* * *

By December eighteenth, Hermione still hadn't gotten a date to the Yule Ball. Tensions ran between she and Pansy, and they only conversed politely when necessary. Draco tried not to get caught between them at the moment, spending more of his time making Potter Stinks badges and being a git to people, as usual.

"Hermione!"

She was crossing the snow covered courtyard when Harry hurried over and made her stop.

"Yeah?" she asked, trying to sound calm for him.

"I asked Cho to the ball," he blurted quietly.

Hermione slipped on some snow but caught herself. He grabbed her arm to make sure.

"Wha- you asked Cho?" she asked, her voice suddenly squeaky.

Harry nodded, still holding onto her arm.

"Did.. did she say yes?" Hermione asked, a knot in her stomach.

_No way she would have said yes,_ Hermione though nervously, _she's too popular and old for him._

Harry looked crestfallen.

"No.. she's going with Cedric Diggory," he mumbled.

Hermione's spirits lifted.

"Oh! Well, I guess you'll have to find someone else, right?" she asked, thinking she sounded too suggestive.

"Yeah, I'll probably ask someone in our house.." he replied thoughtfully.

"Well, almost everyone has been asked," Hermione offered lightly.

Since when had she cared about the ball this much? And why was she so keen on having Harry ask her. She wondered if she wasn't thinking straight. Maybe she just didn't want to go alone was all, nothing more.

"Maybe I'll get lucky," Harry answered.

Suddenly Hermione was very annoyed.

"Good luck then," she told him curtly as she picked up her bag and swept away. He watched after her, a confused expression on his face.

She decided to go to the Common Room and just relax and as she turned the corner she ran into a very firm body mass. With a small cry she bounced off them.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" she apologized hurriedly, her face hot.

"Herm-own-ninny?"

That voice almost caused her to drop her bag.

"Viktor.. Viktor Krum?" she asked, disbelief almost creeping into her tone.

He looked amused.

"Yes, vat other Viktor do you know?" he asked her.

Hermione shook her head and tucked her hair behind her hair, then pulled it out again.

"No, I just.. sorry," she tried again, suddenly feeling very warm under her robes even though it was very cold.

"It is good I have met you again, because I vanted to ask you something," Viktor said.

Hermione pulled the straps of her bag higher.

"Oh! Oh, yes, of course, ask away!"

Viktor studied her for a moment, as if trying to say something else.

"Vill you attend the Ball with me?" he asked her, reaching out for her hand.

Blushing profusely, she nodded.

"Oh- yes, of course!" she replied, trying to stay calm.

She extended her hand and he took it, kissing the knuckles.

"Then I vill meet you there," Viktor promised. Then he turned to walk away. Hermione looked around and realized that they hadn't been alone. All the girls in her radar were glaring and most of the guys looking as if they either wanted to say something to the angry girls (perhaps ask them to the ball) and the rest of them actually looked a bit jealous. Hermione felt some sort of new confidence building within her and she sort of skipped to the Common Room. She managed to bump into Draco while turning the corner.

"Oh, hi Draco!" she greeted him brightly.

"What's got you so Hufflepuff-like?" Draco asked her with a smirk.

"Viktor Krum asked me to the ball," she admitted.

Draco stared at her.

"You're lying," he said after a moment of silence.

"No, I'm not," she argued.

"Wha- THE Viktor Krum asked _you_?" Draco asked in disbelief.

Hermione's happiness faded.

"What about that is so hard to believe?" she demanded.

Draco looked at her, half still disbelieving and half undecided.

"Well.. I- it's just.. you know, he's famous and you're.." he struggled to find the words.

She looked at the wall, then back at Draco.

"Just a nobody?" she filled in for him.

"Pretty much," he replied bluntly.

"Then why are you even friends with me!"

"I don't know!"

"You shouldn't have even bothered becoming my friend if you don't know why you like me then," she hissed angrily.

"You're lucky I even decided to become your friend!" Draco replied rudely.

"Oh, _I'm _lucky? Then keep your stupid friendship, Malfoy," she spat, "because if you aren't happy for me then you aren't my friend!"

Draco stormed off in the opposite direction making sure to brush her shoulder roughly with his before passing. She didn't even realize she was crying, and she wiped her face dejectedly. Why did he have to spoil everything? She shook her head and hurried into the Common Room, unaware she passed Pansy who looked just as downcast as she felt.


	12. Chapter 11

**I want to establish something about the previous chapter, okay? Someone asked about Draco and Hermione's relationship and figured it'd be incest if they liked each other because they'd be cousins. That was my mistake. I didn't mean to put aunt, I meant to put godmother. So, technically, I'd like to emphasize they are NOT related. I'm very sorry and I plan on going back to fix this error. Forgive me XD Oh! Please read stories by my friend Catori Abbott! And so our story continues.**

**December 25th, 1994**

Hermione woke up and craned her neck to looked over at the other girls' beds. Some were still asleep, yet Pansy was awake and now looking at her.

"Happy Christmas, Pansy," Hermione said quietly, hoping she sounded sincere. She wanted this fight to end.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Pansy replied, something in her eye telling Hermione all was forgiven.

The now _extremely _frizzy and bushy haired girl sat up with her green bed covers covering her pyjama pants. Pansy tiptoed over and sat next to Hermione.

"I had to tell someone but I couldn't tell you and now I can," Pansy whispered breathlessly. "Draco asked me to the ball."

Hermione's stomach twisted in an odd way.

"That's brilliant, Pansy, I'm so happy for you," Hermione heard herself saying.

Pansy smiled and then realization dawned on her face.

"It's Christmas morning!" she exclaimed.

Hermione felt excitement bubble up inside her. Sure, she was fifteen but she still looked forward to Christmas! Hermione jumped off the bed lightly and began to rummage in her trunk.

"Here," she said handing Pansy a green and silver wrapped small box.

Pansy took it and ripped off the paper. She smiled and took out bracelet. It had silver that wrapped around the wrist, as if made to fit the person's arm. She slipped it onto her arm and it fit perfectly. On the top was a large oval made of silver that faced the person like a sideways oval mirror **(opposite of this: 0). **But it wasn't just any silver oval. On the top was a small door like silver cover and when it was held open underneath was a shimmering image. It was Hermione's smiling face. Pansy glanced up and Hermione held up her wrist to show an exact replica of the bracelet and it had the same shimmering pool under the cover. Now Hermione's pool reflected Pansy's shocked face, who looked down at her bracelet and saw an image of her head looking down at her bracelet.

"These are Transimtors," Hermione said, looking amused. "Name's a bit abnormal but they're supposed to allow us to communicate anywhere and anytime. They vibrate when the other person is trying to reach you. But if I'm sleeping I don't want you trying to contact me."

Pansy laughed and hugged Hermione.

"Thanks, and I got you something too," she told Hermione, running over to her trunk. She extracted a blue package and tossed it to Hermione, who caught it and began to rip off the paper. Inside was a fake leather strap watch that not only showed the time but the month, day, year, and weather.

"I guess I'll never be misinformed," Hermione giggled as she hugged Pansy.

The other girls began to stir and talk. Hermione had put on the watch and looked at it. It was now already ten to one. The other girls were already discussing the soon to happen ball and some were already examining their faces. Hermione got dressed into something warm and skipped downstairs where some Slytherins were having discussions and opening presents. Hermione saw Draco off in a corner alone, Crabbe and Goyle ripping open presents nearby. She hesitated, then turned to run back up to the Girls' Dormitory. Running past some girls she threw open the lid of her trunk and pulled out a small package. Hoping she looked inconspicuous enough, she hurried into the Boys' Dormitory. It was empty to her relief, and she spotted Draco's bed easily. It was tidy enough but he made sure everyone knew he was on the Quidditch team. She laid the package onto his pillow carefully, and jumped about five feet when someone said, "What are you doing?"

She turned around and found herself facing Blaise Zabini.

"Nothing.. I was just leaving a.. gift," Hermione mumbled as she hastened past him. Confused, he shrugged and walked in all the way.

"Hermione, are you coming?" Pansy called from below.

"Coming!" Hermione called back with one last glance down at Draco. She ran down the steps and followed Pansy and a few other girls out of the Common Room, towards the Great Hall. Lunch was still going on as they made their way to the table. Hermione found herself actually conversing with the other girls in her house.

"So, who are you going to the ball with, Hermione?" Daphne Greengrass asked.

Hermione decided to tell her.

"Viktor Krum," Hermione admitted.

Some of the girls gasped, some giggled.

"_The _Viktor Krum?" a younger girl named Charlize said.

"There's only one, stupid," Pansy replied rolling her eyes. Charlize blushed.

"Well, I know for a fact three fourths of the population of girls in Hogwarts hate your lucky guts," Daphne commented as she sipped some Pumpkin Juice.

Hermione stared at the girl.

"I guess they'll just have to deal," she shrugged.

Daphne smirked. "_You'll _just have to make Slytherin House look good and show them that we can win and get what we want."

Hermione nodded, as if taking strict orders from a captain. Daphne scrutinized Hermione for a moment.

"Win."

Daphne got up and the other girls followed, retreating from the hall. Hermione groaned and banged her head on her arm.

"Just don't die," Pansy advised.

Hermione looked up, a weird look on her face.

"Gee, I thought I'd just jump in front of a dragon, you know?" she asked sarcastically.

Pansy shrugged and took another bite of eggs. Hermione sat up and looked past Pansy, over at the Gryffindor table. Harry was having a discussion with Ron and they both looked a bit happier.

"I wonder who he's going with."

"What?" Pansy asked in confusion, looking where Hermione gazed.

Hermione flushed, realizing she'd spoken aloud.

"Nothing," she replied, looking once more. Harry turned and she only got a profile of his face. She stabbed a piece of food with her fork.

* * *

"Hermione! Come on, it's nearly eight o' clock!" Pansy called from outside the door.

Hermione glanced in the mirror one last time. She felt... confident and.. pretty.

_I think I'll be getting hair potion by Sleakezy from now on, _Hermione thought in satisfaction. She smoothed out some non-existent wrinkles on her dress robes and exited the dormitory, walking downstairs.

"I've told Draco I'd meet him beforehand," Pansy said apologetically.

"Go on, I'll see you there," Hermione replied with an encouraging smile.

She toyed with her fingers after Pansy left as she stood in the empty Common Room. She looked at the clock. It was nearly eight. Hermione took a deep breath and walked out, getting closer and closer to the Great Hall. She made it to the stairs and stepped down carefully, not wanting to trip on her robes. As she descended the steps she saw people turn to watch her. Feeling embarrassed and exuberant, she kept her focus on not falling.

She was certainly a sight. The bushy haired bookworm everyone was so accustomed too looked stunning in floaty periwinkle robes. Her hair was no longer sticking out oddly; now it was pulled back into a sleek, elegant bun with loose curls hanging around her face. A smile framed her face and she had pink cheeks. One particular boy with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead watched Hermione walk down the staircase, stunned by the aura she gave off and the new look. Harry had never imagined she could look so.. what was the word? Beautiful. He'd never thought she was ugly. In fact, she was a damn sight nicer than most of the make-up covered, fake girls he saw strutting around the halls of Hogwarts. But now? He couldn't describe it. He couldn't describe the strange hammering he felt upon his chest too, and the twirling occurring in his stomach.

"She looks beautiful," Parvarti Patil said from beside him.

Harry stared at Hermione and blinked slowly, closing his open mouth. She glanced at him and smiled. He returned the gesture but before he could step forward Viktor Krum moved up and held out his hand. Hermione accepted it gently and giggled in a very un-Hermione-ish way, passing Harry with Viktor.

Hermione felt as if she could float. Maybe she hadn't exactly been dreaming of Viktor but she liked him enough and figured they'd have a magnificent time. They walked into the Great Hall and Hermione nearly gasped. The hall had been completely transformed, looking white and blue all over with snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and tables covered in pale cloths. All in all, the effect was gorgeous. McGonagall hurried over and pulled the two off to the side.

"The Champions and their dates will enter the Great Hall first," she explained.

Hermione nodded and let her line them up as everyone stood in the hall forming a sort of path. Music began to play as the Champions entered and students clapped. Hermione smiled and walked with her posture straight. Pansy winked at her from off to the side and Draco looked the other way. Hermione's smile dropped for a moment when they stopped in the open space which she assumed was the dance floor. The music they'd been taught to dance to began.

"And now the Champions and their partners will dance!"

Hermione rested her hand on Viktor's shoulder and took his other hand. He actually smiled as the dance began and they twirled around, Hermione hoping she was dancing correctly. Viktor took a moment to lift her up into the air quickly as they twirled and her robes floated around. And then just as quick as it started, the dance ended and everyone clapped. Dinner was announced and the students were seated. Hermione was in deep discussion with Viktor who looked interested. Harry scanned his menu and watched them at the same time. This feeling was not foreign to him but he couldn't remember where, why, and when he'd felt it before.

Everyone ordered and ate, chatting loudly and laughter echoing around the hall.

"Harry? HARRY?"

Harry broke his gaze from watching Hermione and faced Parvarti.

"Sorry, what?" he asked stupidly.

She sighed.

"I said I thought the hall looked nice, and asked if you thought so," she replied.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, I suppose it's nice," Harry answered distractedly.

"Harry, you could have just told me you didn't want to come with me," Parvarti said understandingly.

Harry sputtered.

"What?" he asked. "No! No, I'm having fun!"

"I'm not," Parvarti said bluntly. "But I appreciate you asking me anyway."

Harry stared as she stood up and walked towards a Durmstrang boy as people began to dance and cheer as the Weird Sisters performed on the stage. Harry clenched his teeth quickly and got up.

"Bored are you?" Ron asked as he walked over.

"I guess this just isn't my thing," Harry muttered.

"Or maybe Parvati just wasn't your type," Ron suggested.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down, watching Hermione and Viktor dance away.

* * *

By midnight Hermione came over to Harry, her cheeks flushed and her hair coming undone a bit.

"Viktor's gone to get us some drinks, would you care to join us?" Hermione asked happily.

"No thanks," Harry replied.

She stared at him.

"Why aren't you with Parvarti anyway?" she tried.

"I just didn't feel like dancing," Harry told her.

"I don't understand why your acting so glum, you should be having fun," Hermione replied in concern.

"Why don't you just go off with Krum, it's none of your business how I'm feeling, is it?" Harry told her sharply.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"I won't have you spoil my mood," she said quietly.

"Spoil your mood? I'm the one not having fun with Krum," Harry told her.

"That's not my fault!"

"Then who's fault is it?" Harry asked icily.

"I don't know why you're asking me all these questions that don't concern me!" she snapped back, her eyes now flashing dangerously.

"I think they concern you," he said.

Now she was standing up.

"How so?" she dared him.

"As if you don't know," Harry retorted as he stood up also. They began walking, she glared at him.

"Then explain, please!" she said angrily.

"Wouldn't it have been easier on both of us if you'd just gone with me? Then I wouldn't have looked like an idiot who can't get a girl!"

Hermione laughed hysterically.

"What, so it's my job to make all the decisions now? _You _could have asked! And in case you haven't noticed, _Mr Chosen One, _every girl wants you anyway so it's not like it would have been difficult for you!"

Harry didn't know what to say now. Now that he thought about it, he _could _have asked.

"Well, that's just beside the point," he finished lamely.

"No, it's not!" she said loudly.

He noticed her voice had cracked on the last word and she had tears running down her face. He hadn't meant to make her cry.

"You've spoilt everything," she told him accusingly.

She turned and stormed away, leaving him standing in the corridor confused and angry. Why did girls have to be so confusing?


	13. Chapter 12

**ANGST ANGST ANGST. Potter Puppet Pals if you please. Oh, teenage drama. How... blatantly annoying and in my life constantly. This chpater was a bit hard for me because I absolutely detest Dramione (I mean, come on, J.K. makes it VERY clear they hate each other so what's the point? Just my opinion anyway,) but I managed. Thanks for those reviews!**

Hermione stormed away to the Slytherin Common Room, crying quietly and with a sob she flung herself past the entrance and ran up to the dormitory. She kicked off her heels and threw them aside. They bounced against something that fell over and retaliated by releasing a high-pitched wail. Hermione yelped and hurried to find the source of the cry. It was the egg she'd grabbed in the first task. She'd been told it was a clue for the next task, but when she'd opened it after the task all it had done was given everyone an earache.

Which it was doing again to her. She ran over and shut the egg, a ringing sounding in her head. Why would the champions be given something that gave no clues? She noticed the present she was going to give Harry after the Ball. Even more frustrated, scared, angry, and a range of emotions, Hermione stormed over to the bathroom and to a sink to wet a towel and wipe off all her make-up.

"I'm hideous," she whispered angrily. Her brown eyes looked lifeless and hair was falling out of it's style. Her lipgloss had disappeared leaving her lips dry. Then the toll became to much and she began sobbing. This was supposed to be one of the best nights of her teenage years. She fell onto her bed and cried into her pillows.

* * *

Harry trudged to his dormitory, guilt filling up inside him. He'd been so stupid! He couldn't explain why he'd been so.. angry! He'd never felt that way before, at least not so violently. He wanted to knock his head against a wall. Harry sighed and changed into pyjamas, settling into bed and thinking about Hermione, the egg, and his nightmares.

* * *

**December 29th**

It was a few days after the Ball. So far Hermione had been able to avoid Harry perfectly, making sure she knew when to escape the Common Room for food.

Everyone noticed her change of mood. She was snappy, quiet, and sullen. She felt even worse knowing she no longer had another friend to turn to. Ginny was occupied with her younger friends and she hadn't even looked at Draco. Well, she had, she couldn't help it, but she tried not to.

And what to do with that egg? It kept screaming and screaming, and Hermione felt as if she'd go insane. For once, logic and her brains were failing her and she didn't like it one bit.

"Hermione, talk to me," someone said from beside the large armchair she'd been curled up in by the green flames in the Common Room.

She looked up and stared into Draco's concerned face.

"Go away," she muttered and faced the fire again.

She jumped as something slammed down loud. She looked over again and saw Draco had pushed a large pile of books off a stool and had put it right next to her chair.

"Hermione Granger, suck up your problems," he said angrily, "we're all counting on you to make us look brilliant! So wake up!"

Hermione stared at him, surprised by his tone. He gazed fiercely back at her and she blushed under his gaze.

"Draco, I'm so sorry," she apologized slowly.

Draco smirked.

"Glad I got some sense into you, Granger," he said cockily.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Back to a last name basis, are we?" she asked sarcastically.

"Whatever you want," he replied nonchalantly.

Hermione laughed and her sides ached. She realized she hadn't laughed since the Yule Ball. It felt nice to let out some feeling that wasn't anger since then.

"Look, it was stupid of me to get mad anyway, I should have been supportive," Draco said quickly.

Practically an apology. Hermione decided it was the best she'd get so she smiled and sat up.

"You're right, but I forgive you."

He smiled and suddenly pushed her out of the chair. With a scream she toppled out of the chair and fell onto the hard floor. Hermione jumped up and pulled Draco off his stool. He yelped and fell off, cursing the whole time. Hermione tickled him, knowing his weak spots. He laughed so hard she hoped he wouldn't have a heart attack. Draco suddenly got a grip on her and flipped them over so he landed on her. Gasping from laughing so hard she stared at him. All that was heard was the crackling of the flames and their gasping for air. It slowed and Hermione stared at Draco as he stared back. He started leaning in and their lips met. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and for a split second all was peaceful. Then thoughts came to her head.

_Harry. What would Harry think? Where is Harry?_

Hermione ignored them for a moment until she opened her eyes and noticed Draco was completely immersed in the kiss. And she realized he liked her. As more than friends. She slid out of his grasp and cleared her throat. Draco let go and looked at her, waiting. She felt hotter than the flames.

"I.."

She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say sorry. Or it was a mistake. But she knew full well that was a lie. Hermione jumped up and left the Common Room. Draco watched her leave, feeling rejected and angry. He was silently swearing at himself and Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione stepped outside where clusters of students walked around, chatting and laughing in the cold weather. Shivering, Hermione decided to go to the bride to clear her mind. She touched her lips quickly, then hurried towards her destination. As she started walking on the bridge she noticed another figure standing in it staring out into the mountains. She approached slowly, quietly, not wanting to disturb them. As she got closer Hermione realized it was Harry.

She stopped abruptly but he'd already noticed her. His head flicked in her direction briefly and his expression changed for a second. Then he turned and went back to staring out the bridge. Hermione let out a breath which fogged up and pushed onward. She stopped next to him and stared out, unsure of what to do.

"Cold," she commented as a blast of chilly mountain air hit her and caused her hair to blow around.

Harry nodded. Hermione felt a bit frustrated but decided anger would only make things worse.

"Harry, I'm sorry, okay?" she said in a small voice, her throat swelling.

Harry looked at her and his green eyes looked sad.

"Mi, don't be," he said quietly.

Hot tears rolled down her face and she wiped them away hurriedly. They wouldn't stop though. Harry hugged her and she fell into his grip, feeling like they molded perfectly. She never wanted to stop being best friends, no matter what others thought or her parents.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you for the stupidest reason," Harry apologized.

Hermione sniffed and pulled away.

"It's fine, Harry," she replied in a thick voice. "I never meant to make you angry."

"You didn't Hermione, I just..." he struggled to find the right words, "have you ever had this feeling in your stomach that twists and claws at you and your thoughts are clogged by one other thing?"

Hermione frowned to herself. She'd experienced that exact same thing not too long ago.

"Yes, but I don't know how to explain it," she told him. "Besides, you have more important things to worry about. You told me you figured out that egg _weeks ago! _The task is two days from now!"

Harry felt annoyed by the thought of the screaming egg.

"Really? I had no idea," Harry answered sarcastically, "I suppose Viktor's already got it figured out."

He couldn't keep the slight tone of jealousy out of his voice. He didn't know why he was jealous anyway.

"Wouldn't know," Hermione admitted, "we don't actually talk about the Tournament. Actually, we don't talk at all. Viktor's more of a physical being."

Harry looked over at her with a sly smile on his face. Hermione's cheeks burned. They started laughing.

"I just mean he's not particularly loquacious," Hermione emphasized defensively. "Mostly, he watches me study. It's a bit annoying, actually."

She stopped laughing and turned serious. "You really are trying to figure out this egg, aren't you?" she asked gently.

Harry glanced at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione pressed her lips together, then spoke. "It just means these tasks are designed to test us, in the most brutal way, they're cruel... and um.."

She gazed at him.

"I'm scared for you."

Harry gazed back, finally serious and understanding what she meant. He usually never took advice but when he did it was from Hermione.

"You got by the dragons mostly on nerve, but I'm not sure that's going to be enough this time," she finished.

Before Harry could reply Viktor Krum walked over. Hermione watched him carefully, slightly moving away from Harry as if to assure Viktor.

"I vished to tell you both about the egg," the Bulgarian said seriously, "use them in the vater. Just try it."

He nodded at Hermione with a quick smile and Hermione smiled back, guilt building up in her. He didn't know about her little event earlier, and she preferred it to stay that way.. at least for now.

"What do you suppose he means?" Harry asked her.

Hermione sighed.

"Obviously we must bring the egg into a tub or something filled with water and.. well, I guess maybe open it?"

They looked at each other and words weren't necessary. They knew what to do.


	14. Chapter 13

**I totally laughed at the review I got for last chapter. Thanks for making me cheery! Anyway, here's an update for my special people. Ugh, deleted this WHOLE THING on accident by pressing refresh without saving. So mad. Here's my retry, though the original is always better -_-**

Term began once more and the students could no longer relax, chat, or run around. It was time to get back to work.

Hermione and Harry were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts, their last class for the day.

"When should we get the egg underwater?" Hermione asked quietly as they entered the classroom.

"Dunno, but it has to be soon," Harry replied.

She took a seat and Harry was about to take the vacant seat next to her when someone slid onto the chair before he could sit down.

"Missed your chance, Potter," Draco smirked.

Harry looked at Hermione, glared at Draco, and went to go sit by Ron. Hermione felt herself getting hot and uncomfortable. She and Draco were still on speaking terms, but it was very stiff and polite. They hadn't mentioned the kiss once. And she hadn't told anyone.

"You didn't have to be so rude," Hermione commented as she took out her books.

"Why do you even care?" Draco replied.

"You know why, so watch your tongue," Hermione retorted.

Draco shrugged. Hermione tried to look attentive to Professor Moody to avoid him. Then she saw something slide in front of her and she looked down. It was a piece of parchment with Draco's scribbled writing on it.

_**Do you want to go out on a date to Hogsmeade?**_

Hermione's heart stopped. She never thought he'd really ask. She didn't know what to do. On one hand the kiss was actually pretty deep, and she was unsure how she felt. But on the other hand Pansy practically loved Draco and Harry.. what did Harry have to do with this anyway? Hermione wasn't sure but she knew what she had to say.

_**I'm sorry but I can't.**_

Hermione tried to look very interested in the lesson so she wouldn't have to see Draco's face and how he felt about her response. As soon as class finished she made a mad dash for the door. She felt guilty for many things.

* * *

"He asked you out to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked in disbelief as they walked around the corridors before dinner.

"Yes," Hermione admitted.

"Well, you said yes right?" Ginny demanded.

"No."

"Why not? It's obvious you two fancy each other!" Ginny answered desperately.

"I can't, I just.. I can't," Hermione sighed.

"What about Viktor Krum?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he's nice and all but we're just friends," Hermione told the red head.

"Oh."

Suddenly a cluster of teen girls swooped over and Ginny disappeared among them. Hermione walked away, going to drop her things off at the Common Room. As she entered a book on the shelf across from her caught her interest. She pulled it out and sat down in a chair, intently reading.

When Hermione looked up she realized dinner had begun. She dropped the book and scrambled out of the Common Room. As she walked down the corridors she realized people were whispering and looking at her. She gave them questioning looks. As she rounded the corner a group of older girls stopped her.

"Playing with three boys' hearts are you?" the leader with raven hair asked.

"What?"

"Don't act innocent, Granger, we know," the girl hissed. They all turned and walked away. Hermione hurried to the Great Hall and sat down next to Pansy.

"What's going on?" she whispered urgently.

Pansy faced Hermione with the meanest, death wishing look the bookworm had ever seen.

"You're unbelievable," Pansy hissed, "Rita Skeeter was right."

Hermione looked disbelieving.

"What? What, is that what you think?" Hermione asked shrilly.

"Yes, it is. I've seen the way you act around all three of the boys, you slag," Pansy retorted.

Hermione couldn't speak. What happened? Why would Pansy call her that? Draco stormed over.

"Thought it wasn't enough to turn me down, but you had to spread it all over the school too? I can't believe you!"

Hermione felt a lump in her throat and her heart was jumping. She ran over to the Gryffindor table and towards Ginny.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Oh, nothing much," Ginny replied nonchalantly, "I just told everyone that Draco asked you to Hogsmeade and you've been fooling around with him and Viktor Krum."

Hermione gaped.

"How could you do that? You're supposed to be my friend!"

Ginny smirked.

"I see the way you act with Harry, even though you deny it," she taunted, "I'm not stupid. But you were for trusting me."

Hermione stared at Ginny. The girl was the one who'd done it? Hermione had trusted her all these years.. that just went to show her you couldn't trust Gryffindors. Except Harry. Hermione had a sudden stroke of genius and she grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice. Time to be the Slytherin she was, as stereotypical as that sounded.

"You always said you liked this juice," she sad brightly as she splashed it on Ginny's front. "Now you can wear it."

Ginny gasped and a few others watched in disbelief. Hermione turned and walked off without dinner, angry, betrayed, and annoyed. When would this drama end?

"Hermione, wait!"

She stalked off until someone grabbed her arm.

"What?" she said harshly.

"Hey, I'm on your side Mistress Snake," the person replied defensively.

She faced them and hastily wiped her cheeks.

"Why did this happen? I'm so humiliated!" Hermione croaked.

Harry took her hand and pulled her away to an empty classroom.

"Who did it?"

"Ginny!"

Harry looked shocked. He ran a hand through his raven hair.

"Well, that's.. wow."

She collapsed onto a chair and sobbed into her hands. Harry had seen her cry before, but this was different. Se was really banged up about it. He pulled up a chair and held her close.

"Hermione, what really happened?" he asked quietly.

"D-Draco asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him as more than friends a-and I said no and told G-Ginny after," she replied, shaking. "She told everyone but Pansy and D-Draco hate me!"

She sobbed harder and Harry shushed her.

"It's alright, don't listen to them," he told her soothingly.

Hermione felt vulnerable. More than ever.

"Harry," she said in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"I- I kissed Draco," she admitted.

She hated saying it and felt as if he had stiffened.

"But, Harry, believe me, it was just a heat of the moment thing, I don't know why I did it!"

She wasn't sure why she had to defend herself or make up excuses. Her heart was in pieces and she felt she had to tell Harry.

"I believe you, Mione."

He held her tight and realized just how much he cared for her. More than he should or ever had. The worst part about this feeling though, was knowing she'd never quite feel the same. Watching the girl you love, never knowing how she feels and too afraid to say something.

So all he could do was hold her close and try to make her feel happy. He loved her that much.


	15. Chapter 14

**He admits it to himself, he likes her :3 How will this affect things? Sorry for the late update, I was on holiday all weekend before and my internet was out until today! I didn't get to warn you. Forgive me :3**

Harry's ongoing crush for Hermione was strengthening. So much that he hurried in the mornings in order to meet her in the corridors before breakfast. He watched her all the time, sometimes without even realizing it. He loved watching her smile or laugh. He noticed everything about her, though he'd already known a lot about her through their friendship.

Hermione looked over sometimes to find Harry watching her intently. It made her feel warm inside, a feeling she'd not had for a while after the drama that had occurred before. If she thought she was being avoided before, she was way off. Glares went in her direction daily. Viktor Krum even avoided her. Ginny was basking in it and she moved in on Harry whenever she could.

To Hermione's surprising relief Harry warded the thirteen year old off. Still though, they had something bigger to worry about.

"The egg," Hermione breathed quietly in the library on January twenty-first.

"The Prefect's Bathroom," Harry suggested, "you can use it first."

Hermione looked around and nodded.

"We should go now, before it gets too late for anyone to get suspicious as to why we're gone," she whispered. "And the password is Higgenberry Tarts."

Harry nodded and they left quickly, hurrying to their separate Common Rooms. Hermione grabbed a robe, clothes, and slipped into a lavender tank top and some boy shorts. She tied her robe tightly over herself and put on her slippers. She discreetly managed to get out and to the Prefects' Bathroom. She took a deep breath a sense of security washing over her once she locked the large doors.

When she turned around she gasped. The tub was giant, with different faucets. She walked over, knelt down by the faucets, and turned them all. Bubbles of different colors and water spilled out, filling up the large tub. Humming to herself, Hermione set aside her towel and pushed the egg over to the edge of the tub. She kicked off her slippers and looked up at a stain glass window where a painted siren sat in moving water on a rock. She was pretty and she watched Hermione as she played with her long pale hair. Out of pure impulse and sudden self-conciousness, Hermione called up to the siren.

"Harry will be coming in here after me and you needn't try to flirt," Hermione said strongly.

The siren just blinked and continued to brush out her hair with her fingers. Hermione shook her head and stepped into the tub. The water was warm and foam covered the surface. Hermione leaned agains the edge of the tub and shut her eyes. She took a few minutes to think.

_Why would Ginny do such a thing? And how am I supposed to convince everyone I'm not bad? She's popular even at her age, I hardly stand a chance. Then again, my blood status may help. But that's so vain. And Harry. Oh, Harry. I hope he doesn't get hurt throughout the tournament, I'd even lose so he doesn't get hurt. _

Hermione opened her eyes and screamed as she saw who was nose to nose with her.

"So, I'm that ugly, am I?" Moaning Myrtle sniffed as she floated up with a somber look on her transparent face.

Hermione clutched at her heart and took short, rapid breaths.

"No, no, you just scared me is all," she assured Myrtle.

Myrtle glanced down at Hermione in scorn.

"What are you even doing in here?" she asked with contempt spilling in her words. Hermione grit her teeth and nodded in the direction of the golden egg. "I'm supposed to figure out how to use that egg to reveal a clue."

Myrtle smiled slyly. Hermione's eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"Myrtle, what is it you've done?" she asked curiously.

Myrtle giggled, which created a rather high pitched sound (Hermione winced.)

"I found that Bulgarian boy in the tub, he was with the egg," Myrtle whispered mischievously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Viktor Krum?"

"Yes, that was his name," Myrtle clarified as she drifted in the air, "it took him hours to figure it out, but he did."

She smirked. Hermione became interested again. "What did he do?"

Myrtle suddenly zoomed forward so her face was inches from Hermione's.

"Not unless you promise to have Harry Potter come visit me," she whined.

Hermione sighed and forced a smile. "I promise."

Myrtle sniffed in contempt. "I know you won't, but I suppose I'll be kind -unlike those people who bullied me when I was alive- and tell you how to do it."

Hermione was beginning to lose her patience. "Yes?"

"I'd put it under the water if I were you."

And with a single giggle and cry of despair, Myrtle floated away. Hermione shook her head and grabbed the egg.

"Worst that could happen is this egg will scream it's horrid sound and I'll get water up my nose," Hermione said to herself. She grabbed the egg and pulled it into the water, took a deep breath, and submerged herself completely. Forcing her eyes open, she managed to open the egg in her blurry sight.

As soon as it opened, Hermione expected it to screech again. But it didn't. Instead it released a pretty, aquatic song.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late it's gone, it won't come back.__"_

__Hermione released the the breath threatening to escape her and pushed herself up to the surface. Gasping, with her fringe matted to her forehead and water dripping down her face, Hermione shut the egg. She fumbled and set it back out of the tub, then wiped her face. She stared at the foamy water and tried to remember the lyrics.

"What does that even mean?" she wondered. She started to forget the lyrics so she grabbed the egg once more to listen again. This time she went under, knowing what to expect. The egg repeated it's clue and Hermione's chest was tightening once more. She started to push up again when suddenly a strange force held her under. She struggled against it, twisting and pushing but it wouldn't let her up! Hermione realized with a split second thought that it wasn't a force, it was a person grabbing and pushing her under.

Anger and terror brought her a last bit of strength and she was able to reach to her neck and pull off the hands holding her down. She jumped up and sputtered, hurriedly putting down the egg and wiping her eyes.

"Who-"

Before she could look the person smacked her. Hermione hit the edge of the tub. Even in deep pain she noticed the hit had not the force of a male but a female. Her attacker wasn't a boy. Hermione opened her eyes but the person had already scurried away and the door was just shutting behind them. Hermione wondered how her attacker had known the password. She winced as she pulled herself out of the tub. There'd definitely be bruises the next day.

Grabbing her things after getting dressed in her sleep attire, Hermione left pondering what the clue meant and who had tried to kill her (and he almost succeeded.) Tired, in pain, and curious, Hermione retreated to bed.

"Recover what we took," she murmured as she began to fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Mystery Alert. I love being random when I'm writing things, it makes everything all the more exciting, wouldn't you agree? Shout out to all those kind people who have reviewed and stuck with me through this. Sever writer's block is the cause of my delayed update. I'm sorry. But I feel fresh and full of ideas again. So, here it is!**

Over the next few days, Hermione crammed for hours in the library, studying for tests and trying to find out how to breathe underwater for the next task. People avoided her like the plague and she didn't mind as much anymore. Only that Draco and Pansy hated her. She missed them. But they wouldn't even look at her now. She was pretty sure they were going out now too, which stung. She wasn't sure what made it hurt so much, that they'd done it behind her back or that they were even dating.

"Have you found out anything?" Harry asked one evening as she left the library. She had dark shadows under her eyes and looked tired and worried.

"Harry, I told you if I found anything I'd tell you!" Hermione snapped, the lack of sleep finally affecting her. Harry slowed his pace, guilty. Hermione sighed and turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just.. tired and I wish I'd never been put in this stupid tournament."

Harry offered her a smile. "Welcome to my life all these years in getting involved in things you don't even want to know about."

Hermione laughed weakly and Harry stowed his bag in an empty broom closet. He took her bag off her, which made her slump under the weight. She started to protest but he shook his head and shut the door. He took her cold hand and pulled her out of the corridors, towards the Black Lake.

"Harry, what are we doing?" she asked, a bit curious and glad to leave the bag behind. They finally stopped under a tree and he sat down. He motioned for her to follow, so she did. It was chilly but bearable with the scarves and cloaks. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and they stared at the snow and water covering the scene in front of them.

"Harry, promise me something," Hermione whispered, so quietly Harry almost didn't hear her.

"Anything."

"Don't die. Please, try your hardest to stay alive in this tournament," her voice choked up, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Harry held her closer and she breathed rapidly into his shoulder, trying to calm her emotions. All the pressure was too much for her.

"I promise," Harry replied softly. He started to imagine how it would be without Hermione. A surge of emotion passed over him when an image of her, lying lifeless came to his mind. It made his heart pang and he tried to blink away the image. He didn't want to ever think of it again.

* * *

On the morning of the First Task, February twenty-fourth, Hermione was panicking. She thought she was having a panic attack. She hadn't come up with anything to do and her body trembled. What was she to do? Pacing the dormitory she shook with fear. Then, a loud crack resounded throughout the room and Dobby, the House-Elf appeared in front of her. With a yelp, she shoved him into her trunk and whispered a loud 'sh!' Some girls blinked sleepily and looked over, but when they saw Hermione they went back to sleep. Hermione sighed in relief and opened the trunk slowly. Dobby stood up in a daze from the sudden force and then instantly brightened.

"Hello, Miss Hermione! Dobby has something to help you!" the elf squeaked in a cheery voice.

Hermione smiled and glanced around quickly before asking,"What exactly do you have?"

The house-elf opened his hand and lying on his palm was some small ball of seaweed.

"What is that?" Hermione wondered.

"It's Gillyweed, Miss Hermione, it helps you breathe underwater!" he replied with a tone of satisfaction in his voice.

"Oh! Thank you very much, Dobby!" Hermione sighed in relief. "But you should leave before someone catches you, okay?"

Dobby bowed low, caught his forehead on the edge of the trunk, and disappeared with another crack and squeal of pain. Hermione looked around warily, and when she saw everyone asleep, did a little dance and squeal of joy in the spot. Her problem was partially solved! She clutched the Gillyweed like a life line and went to finish preparing for the task.

* * *

Harry woke up and sat up hazily, his vision blurred. He reached over to retrieve his glasses and put them on. He glanced at his clock. It read 9:30 A.M.! He was late! He was about to jump up when a loud crack resounded in the empty dormitory and Dobby appeared right in front of him. Harry shouted and Dobby grinned happily.

"Oh Harry Potter, Dobby has come to help you but you must hurry!" Dobby exclaimed.

Still breathing hard, Harry replied,"How will you help me?"

Dobby gave him the Gillyweed and explained it's purpose again, quickly. Harry thanked him and Dobby disappeared. Harry threw on clothes and ran to the lake.

* * *

Hermione's fear returned as soon as she made it to the stands and saw how many people were there. And it was so cold out! Shivering for more than one reason, she stepped to the Champion's Area and was helped to prepare. She glanced at Viktor and Fleur, who looked relatively calm, but Fleur was a bit pale. Hermione stepped over to Viktor.

"Viktor, I just wanted to tell you that there's nothing going on between Harry or Draco and I," she clarified. Viktor stared at her for a moment, and his expression softened just the slightest.

"I believe you, Herm-Own-Ninny," Viktor said honestly. Hermione felt a bit of weight drop from her shoulders. She smiled at Viktor and nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded and went back to talking with Karkaroff. Hermione was wearing a black and emerald one piece suit and she felt rather self-concious. She only wore these things in the Muggle world and she was getting quite some attention in it. And it made her feel embarrassed and pleased at the same time. It was one of those teen hormone moments. She glanced around, wondering where Harry was. She looked at the Slytherin stands and saw Pansy, but not Draco. She furrowed a brow and faced the dock. Harry jumped onto it from a boat and scrambled over.

"Where have you been?" Hermione hissed. "The task is right about to start."

Harry just shrugged hurriedly and turned the other way to be informed on some things by Ludo Bagman. Hermione sighed and stuffed the Gillyweed in her mouth. It tasted horrid, but she managed to choke it down.

"And now the Champions will have an hour to retrieve something from the Black Lake! GO!"

Hermione took a deep breath and jumped right into the water.

The first thing she noticed was how DAMN COLD IT WAS. She felt as if she'd just fell into a bath of ice. And her air supply was already starting to run out. But then something strange began to happen. Her neck was changing somehow, and when she touched it she felt gills! She looked at her hands, which were becoming webbed, as were her feet. They were becoming flippers. She was able to breathe perfectly fine. Relieved she wasn't about to die, Hermione swam forward, her brown hair floating behind her as she pushed through the murky water. Weeds and plants surrounded her and she felt as if they'd drag her down.

_It's just the nerves_, she told herself. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she kept moving in the same direction anyway. She started to approach some sort of underwater village. Curious, she moved faster, looking around. She saw merpeople casually swimming around everywhere! They weren't pleasing to look at, rather scary mostly. But they just watched her swim by. And finally she saw the floating people. Held down by seaweed, four people were floating unconscious under the water in front of her. As she approached she was able to make out their identities. There was a young blonde girl who looked like Fleur. Hermione figured it was Fleur's younger sister, and her item to retrieve. Hermione saw a girl that looked like she was from Beauxbatons. Hermione wondered who that was for, because the third person was Ginny Weasley, who was obviously for Harry. Lastly, there was Draco. She reached out carefully and touched his face. He looked peaceful, the smirk he usually wore wiped off his face. Hermione looked around, waiting for the others to come get the unconscious. It didn't feel right leaving them, even if this was a competition. Viktor showed up and got away with the Beauxbaton's girl. Fleur came next and took her younger sister. But Harry still hadn't shown up.

* * *

Harry was moving through the water when something rustled nearby. He swam around, looking for it. Nothing. He continued swimming when suddenly hundreds of little creatures attacked him, dragging him down...

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure Harry was going to show up and was worried. She cut Draco and Ginny free and pushed them up. The floated to the top like paper and finally resurfaced. Sputtering, Draco and Ginny swam to the docks where they were helped up.

"Where are Miss Granger and Mister Potter?" they asked. Both shrugged, teeth chattering and nerves jumping. Draco hoped Hermione was alright.

* * *

Hermione swam back the way she came, looking for Harry. She couldn't see him anywhere and she was scared. Deathly scared.

"Harry!" she called out, her voice muffled by the water. Hermione struggled forward. Her webbed feet and hands were starting to go back to normal and her breathing was getting harder. She dived deeper into the weeds and saw something. It was Harry! He was lying on a boulder, unconscious and turning back to normal too. Hermione pushed herself down to him, her chest tightening. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at Harry.

"_Rennervate!" _she said, choking on water. Harry opened his eyes and looked at her. He touched his chest, realizing it was wearing off. She held out her hand and he took it. They pushed and pushed, further to the surface until finally they broke free of the water's binding. Gasping for air and cold again, they swam towards the dock where they were instantly wrapped in towels and checked that they were okay. Hermione glanced at Harry and he saw tears running own her cheeks.

"Harry," she gasped. Then she jumped at him and kissed him. And Harry had never imagined it would be so blissful, so... right. She pulled away and he heard some gasps, awes, and protests.

"Hermione, I really fancy you," he admitted. Hermione hugged him. "I like you too, Harry."

And even though he was sore, cold, and covered in wounds, he didn't even notice them. He was too happy. The pair got up, ready to leave the loud cheers and escape to warmth, to be themselves together. Ginny was sitting down wrapped in towels and the two walked back. Even though Hermione loathed the girl so very much, she couldn't help but pity her.

"Um, tha-"

Hermione cut her off. "Keep warm, okay?"

Ginny nodded, her cheeks pink and bundled herself further. Harry took Hermione's hand and they walked to a boat. Things wouldn' be so bad after all.

* * *

**I'm going to admit to you, at the part where Harry tried to think of Hermione dead, I got tears in my eyes. I was listening to In My Veins by Andrew Belle and I just got emotional. Stupid girl-ness.**


	17. Chapter 16

**FINALLY. Even I was waiting for this to happen already. This chapter is a bit short since I deleted the original version on accident. I was really mad at myself. XD So, here it is.**

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

Harry looked slightly uncomfortable, but confident he wanted to ask something.

"When did you ever start... you know, liking me anyway?" he asked curiously.

Hermione paused. She was actually curious to know why herself, which was strange. Well, she knew for sure she had a special bond with Harry and she really liked him. It was something that was deep. But as she thought about it, Hermione realized she'd always liked Harry very much, but now as more than a brother. Her feelings had increased with every hug, laugh, and conversation with Harry.

"Harry, I've always liked you," Hermione answered honestly, "but I think now we've both finally admitted how we feel and it's a new experience. But I think it'll be great."

Harry grinned in his cute way and Hermione's heart was floating in her chest.

"THE SCORES FOR THE CHAMPIONS HAVE BEEN DECIDED!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances and hurried back near the judges with the other two champions. Hermione watched anxiously.

"First place with fourty-seven points is Mr. Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced. Cheering resounded through the stands and Krum nodded. Karkaroff looked particularly smug.

"Second place at fourty points goes to Ms. Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore continued. Madame Maxime smiled briefly and Fleur smiled beautifully.

"Third place at twenty-one points is Ms. Hermione Granger and last place at nineteen points is Mr. Harry Potter," Dumbledore concluded. Hermione turned and gave Harry a smile that said, 'it's alright, you did your best.' Harry tried to look accepting, but he felt pretty worthless.

"But-"

Hermione's head flicked up.

"- for outstanding moral fibre and selflessness, the other judges and I have decided to award Ms. Granger with second place at fourty-five points!" Dumbledore said.

Hermione gasped and looked at Harry. As downcast as he felt about his result, he was happy for her. Things were surprisingly silent and the crowds very quiet. Hermione looked over at Draco, who was being attended to by Pansy. The pair actually smiled at her and slowly, Pansy began to clap. It was a tedious moment where Hermione anxiously watched everyone at once. Then, to her astonishment, the crowds began to clap and cheer. Smiling, Hermione let the noises echo in her head. She was proud of herself.

Sitting on the floor, her back against Harry's torso with his legs stretched out on either side of her, Hermione was staring at a pile of mail on the floor in front of her.

"I don't want to touch any of it," she said in a small voice. Harry touched her shoulder gently.

"You have to look for a letter from your parents," he reminded her.

With a sigh, Hermione quickly searched through the pile, grabbed the letter, and threw the rest of the unopened letters in the fire in front of them. Some of them had odd reactions from the potions and curses they contained that had been meant to scare Hermione. The rumours about her head spread all over, thanks to Rita Skeeter. She'd been getting hate mail for weeks. She tried to ignore it mostly.

Hermione ripped open the letter and read it rapidly:

_Dear Hermione,_

_We heard about the task, darling! Great job! But please, don't risk anything else in the tournament. Next time, leave everyone else behind. Worry about yourself and you'll win, we just know it. It's mother here, your father is busy at the Ministry working on his... suggestions to the Ministry about whom they hire. You know, we don't want the wrong sort of people in our government. But just keep in mind you need to focus on what you do in this tournament, and you'll do fine._

_Oh, and I wonder... are there any lucky boys who've got your attention? I've heard about a few different boys and I couldn't have expected less, a well brought up girl like you would attract many acceptable suitors. Perhaps Draco? Your godmother would be proud if it were him. Oh, well, good luck and try hard to win._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

Hermione stared at the letter in dismay. She had never approved of her parents way of doing things, of their knack of only thinking about themselves. Hermione hated that. She didn't like leaving people behind. It made her feel cowardly and selfish. Yet, she had to admit regretfully, her parents were pretty selfish.

"So, what'd they say?" Harry asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing important," Hermione replied quickly, stuffing the parchment back into the envelope and tucking it away. Harry didn't need to know any more about her family than he already did. And she didn't want to have to tell her parents just exactly whom she was actually dating. It scared her to think what they would say. She turned her neck to face him and he pecked her gently on the lips. Guilty, Hermione tried to push away the thoughts. She didn't have to worry about them.. yet.

At nine o' clock that same evening, the Champions were called to a chamber so that the third task could be explained.

"You will be released into a large maze," Ludo Bagman told them, "and you will have to find your way to the center where you will find the TriWizard Cup. It is a Portkey, so once you touch it, it will transport you out of the maze. Obviously, the first to return is the winner. Be warned, obstacles have been placed all throughout the maze to confuse and try to avert you from reaching your goal."

Hermione's nerves tingled. It wasn't so much the winning she cared about. As long as Harry was alright, she didn't care what place she got. But what worried her most was what would be in the maze itself. She had no idea what she'd have to face.

Meanwhile, later that day, Harry and Viktor Krum discovered an insane Minister Crouch wandering on the school grounds. It was a mystery as to what had happened to him, but Harry had a bad feeling in his gut about it. Things this year were very unusual.


	18. Chapter 17

**I've got to be the worst at updating! I could give you many excuses but I'll just throw it all into one statement and tell you I'm super busy right now. I usually write late at night because I have quite nosy parents who look at my screen when I'm writing and ask questions. So far, they just think I'm looking at Harry Potter things. Anyway, I've got this fresh chapter for you!**

"Impedimenta!"

The large rock Hermione had tossed at Harry was hit by the jinx he'd cast and it worked quite well, knocking the rock back. Hermione jumped out of the way in time as it clattered to the stone floor.

"Great job, Harry!" she smiled tiredly at Harry, who looked very proud.

"Thanks, you've done brilliantly yourself," Harry complimented her, taking a look at all the random objects on the floor they'd experimented with. Hermione yawned and slumped into a chair while trying to fight the drowsiness consuming her mind. How long had they been at it anyway? It was late, she knew the least.

"Why didn't you want to use the books anyway? They would have been easier targets in the beginning," Harry asked, lazily dragging a chair in front of Hermione to sit down. Hermione regained her composure a bit as she stared at him wide-eyed and stern.

"We are not using perfectly good, educational textbooks to practice spells!" she stated. Harry held up his hands in surrender and they both stashed their wands in their robes.

"I think," Hermione began, pausing to yawn, "we've got in enough practice for now. I simply can't do any more magic."

"Agreed, "Harry mimicked her actions. "I think we should go to sleep now."

"Mhm, okay."

Hermione gave him a weak hug and peck on the cheek before slouching out of the room. Harry ruffled his even untidier hair as he walked off to his dormitory to get some rest. It was only a matter of minutes, Harry felt, before he was woken up. The other boys seemed fine and fresh from a long night of sleep. However, Harry felt drowsy and lifeless. He really would have to catch up on his sleep soon.

At the same time, Hermione had just managed to drag herself out of bed to get ready for another day of school. Pansy noticed how she couldn't seem to move right.

"Had too much fun with Potter last night?" she asked cheekily.

Hermione glanced over at Pansy as she fumbled through her trunk.

"Is it okay if I just fall over and sleep for the rest of the day?" she replied.

Pansy laughed and shook her head, her short raven hair swishing around her face. "No, it's not okay, _especially _not from you."

Hermione shrugged. "I had to give it a shot."

She was able to get ready in an acceptable amount of time, following Pansy to the Great Hall.

"Hermione, you look terrible," Draco commented as he joined them.

"Thank you, Draco, for that revelation," she retorted in an irritated tone, turning to spread butter on her toast in an angry manner.

"Watch your mouth today," Pansy warned him, trying to look stern.

"Yes, Ma'am," Draco answered obediently, smirking.

They hid smiles and ate quickly. Hermione took a bite of toast and glanced across the room to see how Harry was faring. He looked as if he was about to slump over and fall asleep on the table. Hermione snorted and tipped over her goblet. A few people next to her jumped up in surprise as the liquid dripped all over.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, hurriedly wiping it down.

She glanced over and saw Harry laughing into his napkin. Hermione laughed under her breath and sat back down.

* * *

The extremely intelligent yet currently very drowsy witch managed through the day and, thankfully, her classes hadn't been too hands on. It was bright and sunny out so she, Harry, and the reluctant Ron went outside by the lake. Hermione shielded her eyes as they walked and looked around.

"It's a change from the usual cold weather," Harry commented.

"It's nice, and very warm," Hermione agreed as they found a spot to sit. Ron crossed his arms.

"Bloody hot, I'm dying in my robes," he groaned. Hermione snickered as she removed her outer robes.

"Take them off, genius," she told him. He sent a glare in her direction before begrudgingly taking off his robes to the uniform underneath. The trio tossed their robes aside and Hermione sat against a tree, legs outstretched in front of her. Harry and Ron sat comfortably across from her.

"So, what'd you two spend all night doing?" Ron asked, looking between the two. "I mean, Hermione was falling asleep in her classes. When do you ever see that happen?"

"He does have a point," Harry nodded with a smile.

"We were training," Hermione answered. "It wasn't easy."

They all laughed as Harry fell backwards and snored.

"Get up, Mr. Champion, you don't have time to sleep," Hermione giggled as he lay sprawled out. Harry shot up instantly with a grin on his face. Ron was looking behind them.

"Look who's been here the whole time," he scoffed. Hermione looked to her right and spotted Draco and Pansy. Draco had his hand by his mouth and he seemed to be... talking into it?

"Watch what you say, they're my friends," Hermione warned Ron.

"Nice friends you've got, running around insulting everyone all the time," he retorted. Hermione kept her mouth shut, only rolling her eyes. It wouldn't help to get into a debate with Ronald. She turned around to look at her friends and watch what Draco was doing. She squinted to try and see what was in his hand but she had no luck.

"Whatever, let's just enjoy the heat," Harry broke in. Hermione put on a smile and leaned back to do exactly that. But something was troubling her deep down, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"At least Rita Skeeter's shut up about you both," Ron finally said.

Hermione opened her eyes. She sat up in a slight daze. "Yeah.. I guess she has. Thank goodness, I was getting so annoyed that if I saw her again I wouldn't hesitate to hex her."

"That's a new, coming from you," Harry laughed. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I suppose it is, but change is good, isn't it?"

She glanced back up and noticed clouds had suddenly moved in, gray and threatening to make a storm. She soon felt drizzles and the three jumped up to grab their things and run back to the castle.

"Sometimes, but then again, sometimes it can be really bad," Harry replied as they ran back. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and they made it in, the doors shutting behind them with a loud slam.


	19. Chapter 19

**WOO! An update! I've finished my first Armione so I can work on this story again!**

* * *

Hermione was taking a bite of a kipper when the latest issue of the Daily Prophet dropped in.

"What '_dependent, informative' _load of dung is in the Prophet today?" Pansy smirked, moving her head closer to Hermione. The article was by Rita Skeeter of course, and was titled,"Harry Potter, Disturbed and Dangerous." Hermione opened the newspaper so quickly it tore a little. Her eyes quickly scanned the article.

_'The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubt about his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School._

_Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school and is often heard to complain about the pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying. _

_It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and the insistence that is scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion. _

_"He might even be pretending," said one specialist. "This could be a plea for attention." __The Daily Prophet has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public. _

_"Potter can speak Parseltongue," says Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago and most people thought that Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants, too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power...'_

Hermione slammed down the newspaper, got up while throwing her bag over her shoulder, and looked toward the entrance to the Great Hall. Pansy watched her and she looked thoroughly confused.

"Hermione, what did it say?" Hermione stalked towards the entrance as Draco came in, laughing with his goons. "Hermione, I can't read that fast, what happened?!" Pansy grabbed the paper and skipped over the article.

"Oh."

Draco was watching her approach with a grin on his face. "Hey, Hermione." A lot of nearby students watched, bleary-eyed but curious.

"Draco Malfoy you backstabbing, horrid, lying arse!" Hermione cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Why did you do it? I thought you had come to terms with me being friends with Harry! I thought you'd changed for better!"

Draco looked surprised at her outburst, then sort of guilty. But his eyes were the colour of ice and the pupils had contracted like snake eyes. He wasn't really that ashamed.

"I never told you I wouldn't express my feelings for Potter," Draco hissed. Crabbe and Goyle looked uncomfortable so they sidled past while laughing nervously.

"That isn't that point! If you had a heart, if you had any sort of respect for a person, I wouldn't loathe you so much right now! Harry has never once stooped to this level, even if he hates you! Why can't you just let it go already?"

Draco's eyes flashed. "You wouldn't understand anything, you're such a teacher's pet you don't know how to show people who's in charge. You're too..."

"Too what?" Hermione's voice was dangerously low. Draco paused but then proceeded.

"Too weak," Draco spat. Hermione's eyebrows twitched and her nostrils flared.

"I'm so weak I've helped Harry since I was an eleven year old. So weak I've fought a dragon and survived. So weak that I saved people in the lake. If anyone is weak, Draco, it's the boy standing in front of me who can't act like an adult when they don't like someone."

Draco and Hermione had an angry stare down.

"If I'm as weak as you say, then you won't have to worry about seeing me again after the final Task, because I'll die first!" Hermione snapped. She stormed past him to her first class, not caring that she'd be early. Harry and Ron watched the entire scene from the Gryffindor table. Harry grabbed his things and walked away.

"Harry, where're you going?" Ron called after the narrow-eyed boy. Harry walked up to Draco, who looked as if he'd just realized what a mistake he'd made.

"Look, I don't care if you say things about me," Harry told the Slytherin acidly. "I don't care if you hate me. But don't ever make her upset, not in front of me, not behind my back. Here's some advice: leave her alone or I'll deal with you myself." He glared at Draco, who refused to meet his eyes, and then followed Hermione's trail.

* * *

"Hermione, it's Harry," Harry said in the empty Ancient Runes classroom. Hermione's hand went up to her face to wipe her cheek hastily and she pretended to look interested in her textbook.

"Just going over runes before class starts," Hermione answered, trying to sound normal. Her voice was thick.

"So you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, Harry," Hermione lied. "You can go to your first class, I don't want you to be late."

"If you say so," Harry sighed heavily, turning to leave and reaching over to shut the door loudly. Hermione began to cry again, thinking he'd left her alone. She was half glad to be alone again to cry, half sad because she'd secretly wanted him to stay. But then he'd just say she was too sensitive. Tears dripped onto the cream pages and ran down the words, drip dropping steadily. A steady arm went around Hermione's upper back and gripped her right upper arm tenderly. She looked up to the left and saw Harry sitting next to her.

"I"m not going anywhere, Hermione," he told her stubbornly. She half-laughed, half-sobbed and leaned into him. "I told him if he hurts you again I'll have a go at him myself."

"No, this isn't your fight, Harry," Hermione protested.

"It's your fight, so it's mine too," Harry shot back calmly. He gazed into her almond shaped eyes and at the warm coloured pupils.

"Thank you, Harry. Just for being here." Hermione planted a kiss on his cheek and Harry was shocked into silence. He just held her. Hermione glanced down at her watch and then back up.

"You better run, class starts in a few minutes," she warned him.

"What if I don't wanna go?" Harry asked slyly.

"You want to take Ancient Runes?" Hermione laughed, her eyes bright with happiness now. "Get on now, I'm not kidding." He poked her in the side and she shrieked loudly. She swatted after him but he was already out of the room, laughing all the way out the door. The room started to fill up and Hermione sat down at her desk, cheerful and glad she had Harry.

* * *

"I'm not ready, Pansy," Hermione breathed, her cheeriness gone, diminished, just zapped away by what was nearing every minute.

"Don't worry, Hermione, you practiced for ages, remember?" Pansy finished combing her black, satin-like hair. "I'll be in the stands cheering you on and eating Chocolate Frogs."

"Now is not the time for jokes!" Hermione snapped.

"Hey, don't get cheesed off at me," Pansy said, throwing her hands up.

Hermione stopped pacing and sat on her bed. "I'm sorry."

"You're fine," Pansy said. She stared at Hermione for a moment when a bright look came on her face, like a light-bulb had gone off in her head. She ran over to her dresser and pulled out her Transimtor. The girls had used them a lot when they needed to talk and they were on different parts of the grounds.

"Wear it and you can talk to me the whole time!" Pansy said excitedly. "I'll sit somewhere alone so no one will see!"

Hermione gave Pansy a sad shake of the head. "I'm only allowed my wand."

"Harry was only allowed his wand in the first task, but that's not all he used, was it?" Pansy rolled her eyes. Hermione felt uneasy trying to sneak something into the task but she was awfully nervous...

"Alright, I'll use a charm of concealment on it," Hermione agreed reluctantly.

"Good!" The two girls left, Hermione checking her green and black outfit one last time.


End file.
